Les choses changent
by utchiwa79
Summary: Après la guerre, Ron rejette Harry, il ne parvient pas à lui pardonner la mort de son frère et se laisse sombre dans une rancœur qui le fait doucement glisser dans la démence. Contre toute attente les meilleurs soutiens ne viennent pas toujours de nos amis les plus proches. Attention scène violente par moment. Yaoi DragoXHarry
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous, encore un grand merci à vous tous pour lire mes fictions et me laisser des messages. Sachez que je les lis tous et qu'à chaque fois vos petits mots me touchent.

Bon parlons un peu de cette fiction, c'est un peu sombre par moments mais bon que voulez-vous on se refait pas. Je mets tout de suite un avertissement pour les plus jeunes, attention il y a des scènes de tortures et les personnages principaux ne sont pas aussi gentils que dans les films ou livres. Bien entendu il y a quelques passages hot et je me suis aidé du site Pathfinder-fr pour trouver un ustensile qui me manquait. J'espère que ma petite histoire vous plaira et que vous ne serez pas trop choqués par mon esprit un peu tortueux par moment. Bonne lecture à vous tous.

Merci à EmisuMibu ma bêta pour sa correction.

Comme toujours les persos ne m'appartiennent pas mas l'histoire oui.

 **Les choses changent**

\- Tu l'as laissé mourir Harry. Tout est de ta faute. C'était mon frère je te rappelle et même si avec ma famille on a toujours été là pour toi, tu as préféré perdre ton temps à sauver un connard comme Malefoy plutôt que ceux qui tenaient vraiment à toi.

Ces mots sont durs, c'est vrai mais je me le répète chaque jour depuis que j'ai tué Voldemort. Lorsque je l'ai vu, lui, mon meilleur ami, pleurer sur le corps de son frère, entouré de ses parents et de ses autres frères et sœurs, j'ai su que je l'avais perdu. Au début, j'ai cru que le temps apaiserait son chagrin mais quand l'heure de la rentrée est arrivée sans que je n'aie de ses nouvelles, j'ai compris qu'il ne reviendrait pas vers moi. Il ne fait que me le confirmer dans le grand Hall de Poudlard en me hurlant cette vérité que je ne connais que trop bien. Les autres passent autour de nous, nous observent et même Drago s'arrête pour admirer le spectacle. Hermione essaye tant bien que mal de le raisonner, de calmer le jeu mais rien y fait. La fureur dans son regard est dirigée vers moi et vers personne d'autre que moi. Mon cœur se brise alors que je réalise petit à petit que je viens de perdre ce que j'avais de plus précieux, une amitié que je pensais à toute épreuve et sans même m'en apercevoir, quelques larmes coulent sur mes joues. Les insultes pleuvent, sa voix n'a de cesse de me blesser et contre toute attente, mon sauveur n'est autre que mon ennemi de toujours.

\- C'est bon Weasley, arrêtes un peu ta comédie. Je te rappelle qu'on a tous perdu quelqu'un dans cette guerre et sans Harry, Voldemort tiendrait encore l'école. Et puis c'est ça l'amitié à Gryffondor ? Tu me fais vraiment pitié mon pauvre.

Drago esquive rapidement le coup que Ron essaye de lui porter et l'immobilise d'un sort. Sans s'en soucier d'avantage, il m'attrape par le bras et me force à le suivre. Je ne comprends même pas ce qui se passe, les paroles de Ron raisonnent en boucle dans ma tête. Lorsque je réalise que je ne suis plus dans le Hall d'entrée, Drago se tient face à moi.

\- C'est nul ce qu'il t'a dit. Personne ne t'en veut des morts qu'il y a eu. Tout est de la faute de Voldemort et pas la tienne. Et même si je sais que ça ne t'aidera pas, moi je te remercie de m'avoir sauvé dans la Salle sur Demande.

\- Ta mère aussi m'a sauvé, elle s'inquiétait pour toi c'est vrai mais elle m'a sauvé.

\- Je sais, elle m'en a parlé. Écoute, je sais que toi et moi c'est compliqué mais j'ai une très grande chambre alors si tu veux pour cette nuit, tu peux rester avec moi, on peut installer un deuxième lit.

\- Je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée et puis je veux pas te déranger. Tu m'as déjà sorti d'un mauvais pas c'est déjà bien.

\- Tu es dans le même dortoir que lui ?

\- Ouais.

\- Alors crois-moi, mieux vaut que tu t'éloignes de lui. Je te l'ai dit j'ai une très grande chambre et on peut facilement y tenir à deux. Je t'oblige pas mais je te dois bien ça.

J'esquisse un sourire en pensant à cette poursuite dans la Salle sur Demande, celle-là même qui a coûté la vie à l'un de ses meilleurs amis. À ce moment-là, je me rappelle n'avoir pensé qu'à lui, à le sauver, à le sortir de ce brasier.

\- C'est OK mais tu ne me dois rien. Tu es probablement l'un des seuls que j'ai réussi à sauver.

\- Je pense pas que ce soit vrai et même si c'était le cas, dis-toi qu'avoir sauvé une vie est préférable à n'en avoir sauvé aucune. Allez viens, suis-moi, je vais te montrer mon palace privé.

En me rapprochant du dortoir des Serpentard, les divers portraits me fixent comme pour me dire que je n'ai pas ma place ici. Mais Drago ne s'en occupe pas et continue sa route jusqu'à arriver à sa salle commune. Divers élèves stoppent leurs conversations à mon arrivée, tous me regardent étrangement et finalement, certains se lèvent et viennent me voir pour me remercier d'avoir mis un terme à cette guerre. J'ai l'étrange impression que ceux que je croyais acquis à la cause de Voldemort, se trouvent ceux qui en ont certainement le plus souffert. Drago, qui cette année est Préfet en chef, met les choses au point avec le reste de sa maison.

\- Bon je suppose que le petit pétage de plomb de Weasley n'a échappé à personne et bien que nous ne soyons pas réputés pour être des amis, j'ai proposé à Harry de dormir dans ma chambre cette nuit pour être sûr que l'autre ne l'attaque pas quand il dort. On est pas connu pour être la maison la plus chaleureuse mais on sait veiller sur nos compagnons et je vous rappelle à tous qu'Harry ici présent, aurait très bien pu finir dans notre maison. On lui doit tous beaucoup, nous probablement plus que les autres, alors pas de vagues et tout se passera bien.

Des applaudissements suivent son petit discours et quand je traverse la salle, certains me tapent gentiment sur l'épaule. Nous arrivons enfin à sa chambre et en effet, il n'avait pas menti, on peut clairement y loger deux lits doubles. Le tout est décoré avec soin et une salle de bain est collée à la chambre. D'un coup de baguette, Drago fait apparaître un deuxième lit sur lequel je m'installe pour le regarder ranger ses affaires. Lorsqu'il a fini, il se place face à moi.

\- Tu veux parler ?, me demande-t-il.

\- Non je suis juste surpris par l'accueil de ta maison c'est tout.

\- Contrairement à la croyance populaire, on est pas des gros connards avides de pouvoir. On a juste pas eu le choix, on a été obligés de suivre nos parents. Qui d'ailleurs auraient tout fait pour s'enfuir et disparaître pour la plupart.

\- J'avais pas envisagé ça de cette façon.

\- Tu sais on a tous perdu quelqu'un pendant la guerre. Même si j'étais pas proche d'elle, voir ma tante mourir ne m'a pas rendu très heureux et pourtant je n'en veux pas à la mère de Ron pour ça. On a tous fait nos propres choix, maintenant que c'est fini, on doit tous les assumer. Bientôt, il regrettera son comportement envers toi mais sache que si tu veux, ici, tu peux avoir ta place. Allez, tu sais comment ça se passe, on est obligé d'aller au grand repas de la rentrée.

\- Ouais j'avais presque oublié.

En retraversant la salle commune, Pansy nous suit jusqu'à la grande salle ainsi que quelques autres élèves et, au moment où je suis censé aller m'asseoir à ma table, je ne vois que le regard noir de Ron qui me fusille sur place. Drago me tire par le bras, et m'incite à m'installer à sa table. Beaucoup se retournent sur mon passage et je suis pas vraiment à l'aise vis-à-vs de l'attention que l'on me porte. La nouvelle directrice me regarde aussi mais ne dit rien et la séance de répartition des nouveaux élèves débute.

Finalement le repas se passe plutôt bien, les amis de Drago ne sont ni cassants, ni méprisants à mon égard, et je me retrouve même à rire de leurs blagues par moment. Lorsque je regarde un peu trop longtemps la table des Gryffondor, Pansy me donne un léger coup de coude avant de me dire.

\- Le sourire est la meilleure arme contre ceux qui te dénigrent Harry. Rappelles-en toi.

Et elle a probablement raison seulement c'est pas si facile de voir ceux auxquels on tient nous tourner le dos sans la moindre hésitation. À la fin du repas, je pars avec les Serpentard et suis Drago jusqu'à sa chambre. On parle un peu, c'est même assez facile finalement d'avoir une conversation avec lui et je finis par m'endormir, las de cette journée.

Au petit matin, Drago est réveillé avant moi. Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, il sort de la salle de bain presque nu et aussitôt la marque qu'il a sur le bras attire mon regard. Je sais depuis longtemps qu'il possède cette marque mais jusqu'à maintenant je ne l'avais jamais vu. Il le sent certainement mais ne fait rien pour la masquer. De toute façon ce n'est plus qu'un vestige d'un passé révolu et je ne peux pas lui en vouloir pour ça, il a fait ce qu'il fallait pour survivre, comme beaucoup d'autres. Je prends rapidement sa place dans la salle de bain et lorsque j'en ressors, il est prêt. Son regard accroche le mien et avant de partir pour rejoindre les autres, il m'interpelle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire maintenant Harry ?

\- J'en sais rien. Je vais déjà essayer de voir Hermione seule et ce soir je retournerai dans mon dortoir. Si vraiment ça se passe mal, j'irai voir McGonagal pour lui demander de me transférer dans un autre dortoir.

\- Écoute si ça dérape, si y'a un problème, tu peux revenir ici. On trouvera une solution. Je suis Préfet en chef maintenant donc je peux me balader la nuit sans problème, en cas de besoin je peux venir te prêter main forte.

\- Merci mais je crois que je vais essayer de régler ça seul.

\- Comme tu veux. Tu restes avec nous pour le petit déjeuner ?

\- Pourquoi pas, après tout la fin de la journée arrivera bien assez vite.

Soupirant en y pensant, je me lève et le suis jusqu'à la grande salle. Dès le premier cours, la tension est palpable. Ron ne me laisse pas l'approcher, ne m'accorde même pas un regard. Je m'installe au fond de la classe, seul à une table jusqu'à ce que Pansy vienne me rejoindre. Elle s'installe à mes côtés sous les regards médusés des autres élèves de ma maison et fait comme si de rien n'était en me parlant le plus naturellement du monde. Pendant tout le reste de la journée, elle vient à mon secours quand je suis mis à l'écart par les autres et juste après le dernier cours, je parviens à attraper Hermione et à l'isoler du reste de la classe. Elle se jette dans mes bras, me serre aussi fort qu'elle le peut et quand enfin elle se détache, je vois des larmes qui menacent de couler.

\- Pleure pas Hermione. Je voulais juste qu'on parle un peu, c'est tout.

\- Je suis tellement désolée Harry. J'essaye de faire ce que je peux pour le calmer mais il passe ses nuits à le revoir mort et chaque matin il est encore plus en colère contre toi. Je comprends pas ce qui se passe. J'arrive pas à le raisonner, même Ginny n'y parvient pas.

\- Je t'en veux pas Hermione, ne t'inquiètes pas, ça va aller. Ce soir je vais retourner dans le dortoir et on verra bien comment ça va se passer.

\- Je suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée Harry. Il vaudrait peut être mieux que tu changes de lit pour quelques temps. Je crois qu'il a réussi à persuader quelques élèves que tu n'as pas agis comme il le fallait.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je sais me défendre, ça va aller et dans le pire des cas, les Serpentard m'ont proposé de rester si j'en avais besoin.

\- Justement Harry, ça aussi c'est un problème. Ton rapprochement soudain avec Drago et sa troupe n'arrange pas les choses. Beaucoup prennent ça comme une trahison.

\- Ça n'a rien à voir. Je crois qu'ils se sentent redevables envers moi. Contrairement à ce qu'on a pu croire, beaucoup étaient très loin d'adhérer aux idées de Voldemort et seul la crainte de perdre leurs parents les gardaient près de lui.

\- Je le sais très bien, je me souviens que Drago ne t'a pas dénoncé à sa tante alors qu'il savait pertinemment que c'était toi. Mais les autres n'étaient pas là Harry. Tu dois rester prudent.

\- Je te promets d'être prudent et je t'avoue que je suis rassuré de pouvoir parler avec toi.

Elle me prend une nouvelle fois dans ses bras en me disant qu'elle doit y aller. Je comprends sa position, elle est partagée entre son ami et son amour et jamais je ne lui demanderais de quitter Ron au nom de notre amitié. Je la vois s'éloigner dans les couloirs, une part de moi souffre de la savoir dans cette situation mais une autre part appréhende le moment où je serais confronté à Ron. Je passe le repas auprès de Drago et lui explique la discussion que j'ai eue avec ma meilleure amie. Lui aussi me dit d'être prudent, de faire attention et réitère sa proposition de revenir dans sa chambre en cas de problème. Je le remercie pour ses paroles qui finalement me font du bien et vais affronter le reste de ma maison.

Une fois dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, beaucoup de regards se tournent sur moi. Aucun ne se lève, aucun ne vient m'adresser la parole alors je vais dans le dortoir et retrouve mes affaires complètement lacérées. Ma valise est éventrée, tout a été mis à sac, même mes affaires de cours. Je regarde avec dépit le spectacle qui s'offre à moi et m'installe sur mon lit la tête entre les mains. J'essaye de ne pas en faire grand cas et cherche à m'endormir mais quelques minutes plus tard, Ron entre dans la pièce et avant que je ne puisse réagir, il a déjà sa baguette en main pour me jeter un sort qui m'immobilise. Pendant toute la nuit, je supporte ses coups et ses insultes. Même si mes larmes coulent avec abondance, il ne s'arrête pas et décharge sa haine sur moi. Je ne peux pas bouger, je sais que tant qu'il ne lève pas le sort je ne suis pas en mesure de me défendre. La douleur est cuisante, mais la pire ne provient pas des coups mais plutôt de la haine que je vois dans ces yeux.

Au petit matin, il lève le sort et quitte la chambre sans même un regard en arrière. Mon visage est maculé de sang et mon corps est tellement douloureux que je ne parviens pas à me lever. J'ai du mal à respirer, j'ai l'impression qu'un poids écrase ma poitrine. J'arrive à attraper ma baguette du bout des doigts et murmure un sort avec la force qu'il me reste pour envoyer un message à Drago dans l'espoir fou qu'il puisse venir m'aider. Le morceau de papier flotte dans l'air et disparaît alors que mes yeux se ferment pour plonger dans l'inconscience. Je ne sais pas vraiment combien de temps je suis resté inconscient mais quand il arrive à me réveiller, une horde de Serpentard m'entoure. Je distingue la main de Pansy se poser sur l'épaule de Drago pour lui intimer l'ordre de se calmer alors qu'avec d'infinies précautions, ils me soulèvent pour m'apporter à l'infirmerie. Je passe ma journée à dormir par période mais à chaque fois que j'ouvre les yeux, il y a toujours un Serpentard à mes côtés. Le soir même, grâce aux bons soins de Mme Pomfresh, je suis apte à sortir et sans me laisser le choix, Drago m'entraîne dans sa salle commune.

\- Dis-nous ce qu'il s'est passé Harry.

\- Je… c'est rien. Ça va aller.

\- Tu réalises que si on était pas des sorciers, tu serais à l'hôpital dans un état critique ? T'as eu quatre côtes cassées, sans compter les multiples fractures et une perforation du poumon alors tu leurs trouveras des excuses plus tard pour le moment tu vas nous expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé, maintenant.

Sa voix est nette et cassante, je peux sentir la colère qui l'anime et cette étincelle dans ses yeux me ramène à cette nuit quand Ron avait la même dans le regard. Sans parvenir à me contrôler, mon corps tremble et Pansy reprend les choses en main essayant de calmer son ami.

\- Ce que Drago a voulu te dire, de façon assez brusque, c'est qu'on s'inquiète pour toi. Je me doute que tu ne réalises pas, mais sans toi, aucun de nous ne serait ici. On a dû faire avec les erreurs passées de nos parents Harry et pour nous tu es notre sauveur. Pendant tout le temps que ça a duré, nos maisons respectives ont été prises d'assaut. Des sorciers peu recommandables s'y sont installés et tu peux me croire ça ne s'est pas toujours bien passé. On a assisté à tout ce que tu voulais combattre sans avoir la possibilité de t'aider par crainte que nos parents meurent les uns après les autres. Alors oui, tu es celui qui nous a rendu notre liberté. Tu es important pour nous et on a beaucoup de mal à accepter ce qui t'es arrivé. Donc on aimerait savoir pourquoi la quasi-totalité des septième année ont quitté la grande salle pendant le petit déjeuner pour te trouver dans cet état.

\- J'ai rien vu venir…

Je leur explique ce qui s'est passé, l'état dans lequel j'ai retrouvé mes affaires, puis peu de temps après, le sort et les coups, puissants, trop puissants pour que mon corps résiste. Quelques larmes coulent le long de mes joues et contre toute attente, Pansy me prend dans ses bras pour me réconforter. Je ne distingue pas le signe qu'elle fait aux autres et après quelques minutes à partager cette étrange étreinte, Drago m'invite à le suivre pour aller dans sa chambre. Je le suis, hagard, et comme la fois précédente, il fait apparaître un autre lit dans lequel je plonge pour m'endormir quasi-instantanément.

Au petit matin, lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, Drago est encore endormi. Je me lève en sentant encore des douleurs parcourir mon corps et vais prendre une douche chaude qui m'aide à me sentir mieux. Une fois sorti, Drago qui s'est réveillé entretemps va prendre ma place. Je ne remarque pas tout de suite les traces qu'il a sur les mains mais quand enfin je les aperçois, je lui demande tout de suite ce qui s'est passé, sans qu'il ne me donne de réponse. Nous allons prendre notre petit déjeuner et Pansy, particulièrement de bonne humeur, m'entraîne à sa suite pour m'installer à ces côtés.

\- Il va falloir que tu te rachètes une garde-robe et pour ça, je suis la mieux placée pour t'aider. Ce week-end on a une permission on peut aller faire les boutiques.

\- Je crois que je vais pas avoir le choix mais tu sais, c'est pas trop mon truc les grandes séances de shopping.

\- Mon pauvre, je vais avoir du boulot avec toi, je le sens, mais crois-moi je te laisse pas le choix.

Puis elle continue à parler alors que Drago se penche vers moi pour me dire.

\- On y a tous eu le droit. Dis-toi que c'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer.

Il me sourit avant de reprendre son petit déjeuner et je me sens tellement bien pendant ce court instant que je ne pense même pas à regarder vers ma table pour chercher Ron. En me rendant au premier cours, Hermione vient me voir, je remarque tout de suite qu'elle a pleuré. Je m'éloigne avec elle afin de pouvoir discuter un peu mais Drago me fait comprendre qu'il reste à proximité.

\- Pourquoi Drago reste à côté ?

\- T'inquiète c'est rien. Pourquoi tu as pleuré ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

\- C'est Ron. Cette nuit, il a été agressé. Il est à l'infirmerie. Je voulais te le dire.

\- Comment ça agressé ?

\- Il ne se souvient de rien, il s'est juste réveillé dans un couloir avec un bras cassé et couvert de bleus.

Aussitôt je repense aux blessures sur les mains de Drago et au comportement de certains autres élèves de Serpentard. Je soupire faiblement pour ne pas qu'Hermione réalise que j'en sais probablement plus que ce qu'elle le pense.

\- D'ailleurs, pourquoi tu n'étais pas en cours hier ? Je me suis inquiétée mais personne n'a voulu me dire quoique ce soit.

\- Je t'ai dit de pas t'inquiéter Hermione, comment va Ron ?

\- Hé bien grâce à l'infirmière il va vite s'en remettre mais je m'inquiète, je me dis que si ça se trouve quelqu'un rôde dans le château. Peut-être un partisan de Voldemort qui le regrette et que cette personne veut s'en prendre à nous.

\- Je pense pas que ce soit ça mais tu devrais peut être demander l'autorisation pour rester avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte.

\- Oui, c'est ce que je vais faire. Tu veux peut être venir avec moi ?

\- Non, vaut mieux pas. Mais je suis sûr qu'il sera heureux que tu passes du temps avec lui.

\- D'accord, dis-moi est ce que tout va bien pour toi ?

\- Je te mentirai si je te disais que c'est la grande forme mais ça va aller, tant fait pas pour moi.

\- Très bien. Si t'as un problème tu peux venir me voir tu sais.

\- Je sais Hermione, je sais.

Elle me prend dans ces bras dans une accolade fraternelle et repart en direction de l'infirmerie. Je me retourne alors et vois Drago qui m'attend pour aller en cours. Je ne lui parle pas de la conversation que je viens d'avoir, mais quand vient la pause déjeuner, je soigne ses mains d'un sort que j'ai appris pendant la guerre, sans demander d'explications. Le reste de la journée se déroule sans encombre et le soir venu je me surprends à passer du bon temps dans la salle commune des Serpentard, à rire avec eux, à ne penser à rien d'autre que l'instant présent. Drago fait encore sa ronde quand je vais me coucher, je l'entends à peine rentrer et me rendors immédiatement.

Le lendemain, conscient que cette situation ne peut pas durer, je décide d'aller voir la directrice avant les cours pour lui parler de la situation. J'en parle d'abord avec Drago pour être sûr que mon choix ne le gêne pas et ce dernier m'approuve, m'encourage même dans ma démarche. Je laisse toute la petite troupe à l'entrée de la grande salle et file vers le bureau de la directrice. En chemin je tombe sur Ron qui stoppe son avancée pour me faire face.

\- Je sais que tu es derrière tout ça et crois-moi tu vas le payer.

\- Si j'étais toi je me méfierais, le fait que je n'ai pas protesté la première fois ne veut pas dire que je ne me défendrai pas si ça doit se reproduire. Et plutôt que m'accuser pour quelque chose que je n'ai pas fait, remercies-moi de n'avoir rien dit à Hermione sur ton comportement.

\- Ne la mêle pas à tout ça.

\- C'est pour ça que je n'ai rien dit. Alors si j'étais toi, j'irais plutôt la retrouver. Il semblerait qu'avec elle tu puisses encore te comporter comme une personne civilisée. Maintenant et afin que l'on ne se croise plus, je vais aller demander à changer de chambre. Sur ce, bonne continuation.

Je m'éloigne sans me retourner, à mesure que j'avance, ma poitrine se serre un peu plus jusqu'à ce que j'ai tellement mal que je doive m'arrêter pour respirer un moment. Après quelques minutes, je reprends ma route et frappe à la porte du bureau.

\- Tiens Harry, que me vaut ta visite ?

\- Je suis désolé de vous déranger mais j'ai un petit problème de chambre. J'aimerais savoir si je peux changer de dortoir ?

\- Pourquoi, il y a un problème ? Est-ce dû au fait que tu passes ton temps avec une autre maison que la tienne ?

\- Justement, en parlant de ça. Quand je suis rentré ici, le Choixpeau magique m'a laissé le choix sur la maison que je voulais choisir et je pense que je devrais peut être changer de maison.

\- Tu veux aller à Serpentard ?

\- Je crois que j'ai les capacités requises pour rejoindre cette maison. Et puis maintenant que la guerre est finie, les choses ont légèrement changées.

\- C'est à cause de Ron c'est ça ? J'ai appris ce qui t'étais arrivé et je sais aussi qu'il a passé sa journée à l'infirmerie. Tu veux m'en parler ?

\- Non je préférerais pas. Ron croit qu'il a ses raisons pour m'en vouloir et je pense que rien ne pourra arranger ça. Alors il est peut-être temps que je tourne la page.

\- Il serait préférable que vous vous laissiez du temps.

\- Le temps ne guérit pas toutes les blessures et vous le savez autant que moi.

\- Très bien. J'avoue que c'est la première fois que j'entends ce genre de demande mais vu ce que tu as fait pour nous tous, je te dois bien ça. Alors d'accord, j'accepte ta demande. À partir d'aujourd'hui tu es à Serpentard. Par contre je ne suis pas sûr de te trouver un lit mais je vais faire mon maximum pour régler ça rapidement.

\- Merci beaucoup mais Drago est d'accord pour partager sa chambre avec moi.

\- D'accord Harry, je vais quand même voir ce que je peux faire pour la chambre, mais les Gryffondor vont te regretter.

\- Je pense pas. Mais c'est gentil à vous de me le dire. Bonne journée, Madame et encore merci.

Je ressors du bureau et vais rejoindre les autres pour le petit déjeuner. Dès que j'annonce la nouvelle à mes camarades, des applaudissements retentissent et beaucoup d'entre eux viennent me serrer la main. Une fois l'euphorie passée, je profite du calme éphémère pour parler avec Drago.

\- Est-ce que je peux rester dans ta chambre quelques jours, le temps qu'on me trouve un endroit pour dormir ? Je comprendrais que ça te dérange, te sens pas obligé.

\- T'inquiète pas, je t'ai dit que ça me posais pas de problème. Tu peux rester autant que tu veux et puis ça va tu ronfles pas, par contre après ta séance de shopping avec Pansy, si t'as trop de fringues ça va devenir problématique, rigole-t-il.

\- M'en parles pas, je suis déjà en flippe rien que d'y penser.

\- Je t'accompagnerai va, je vais pas te laisser dans cette galère parce que sinon je suis pas sûr que tu reviennes, me dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

C'est bizarre, même si j'ai mal de perdre une partie de mes amis, je me sens bien au milieu de cette maison que j'ai longtemps fuit. Tout est simple et chacun dit ce qu'il pense. C'est comme si finalement, ils étaient plus libres que je ne l'avais imaginé et j'ai l'impression d'être accepté par tous même si à la base ce n'est pas ma place.

La semaine passe sans que Ron et moi nous adressions la parole. Hermione vient me voir quand elle le peut et regrette sincèrement cette situation mais pour ma part, je ne m'en plains pas. Drago est plutôt facile à vivre et mis-à-part le temps qu'il passe dans la salle de bain, nous cohabitons assez facilement. Pansy a toujours le mot pour rire, pour me sortir de mes pensées quand je m'y plonge un peu trop. Elle est beaucoup plus agréable que je ne l'avais envisagé et passer du temps avec elle me détend toujours. Le week-end est enfin là, il est vraiment temps que j'aille me chercher des nouveaux vêtements, mais l'enthousiasme de Pansy me fait légèrement peur.

Les élèves se massent tous dans la cours du château, pressé d'aller se promener à Près-au-Lard. Drago et Pansy sont à mes côtés et nous entamons notre longue journée shopping. On passe de boutique en boutique et Pansy se fait un malin plaisir de me faire essayer une tonne de vêtements. Drago quand à lui joue le rôle du juge et approuve ou non les tenues choisies. J'ai l'impression d'être une marionnette entre ses mains, mais quand je la vois aussi heureuse, je la laisse faire et finit par me prendre au jeu. Finalement et après une pause déjeuner bien méritée, Pansy me traîne dans un dernier endroit et lorsque j'en ressors, je ne porte plus de lunettes. Elle me scrute de la tête au pied et après un bref regard vers Drago, fait un signe de tête pour dire qu'elle approuve mon nouveau look et même si je trouve mon jean un peu trop serré, je lui avoue que je suis assez d'accord avec elle.

En fin d'après-midi, nous retournons au château et au vu des divers regards de certains, je suis soit carrément canon, soit plutôt ridicule, mais je ne m'en occupe pas et suis ce nouveau groupe qui m'est de plus en plus sympathique. En rentrant dans la chambre de Drago, ce dernier utilise un sortilège d'extension sur son armoire afin d'y faire rentrer mes affaires et j'avoue que je suis assez content des nouvelles couleurs que j'arbore. Le soir, mon colocataire me propose de le suivre dans sa ronde et j'accepte avec plaisir, assez satisfait de pouvoir sortir sans avoir à me cacher. Je découvre avec délice les joies que procurent l'autorité et le fait d'en user abusivement par moment quand un couple essaye de trouver un peu d'intimité et que nous les surprenons avant de leur retirer des points. Je passe un bon moment et oublie mes problèmes en sa compagnie puis nous allons nous coucher.

POV DRAGO

Je suis tiré de mon sommeil par des bruits étranges. Rapidement, je prends ma baguette pour avoir un peu plus de lumière et distingue Harry qui remue et qui murmure des mots incompréhensibles. En le voyant ainsi, je devine qu'il fait un cauchemar et me lève pour aller le réveiller. Pourtant, je ne le fais pas immédiatement, je reste quelques minutes à l'observer. Son visage est crispé mais ça n'enlève rien à son charme et ses lèvres entre-ouvertes sont presque trop tentatrices pour mon propre bien. Je me demande à partir de quel moment j'ai commencé à le voir différemment ? À partir de quel moment j'ai vu en lui plus qu'un ennemi ? À partir de quel moment je l'ai trouvé beau ? Ma main passe sur son front et éponge quelques gouttes de sueurs qui y perlent. Il ne se réveille pas, s'apaise sous mon toucher, se calme au contact de ma peau et finit par retrouver une respiration plus calme, plus tranquille. Ses mouvements ont fait glisser la couverture qui le recouvrait et avant que je ne la lui remette correctement, j'observe son corps partiellement dénudé. Toutes les marques de sa précédente agression ont disparu, il ne reste plus que les souvenirs et les traces invisibles aux yeux des autres mais que j'arrive à discerner dans son regard de temps à autres. Je suis toujours autant en colère contre Ron et même si on lui a fait payer cette agression, je redoute une suite qui pourrait s'envenimer. J'en ai parlé avec les autres, Pansy a organisé une surveillance sur Ron mais on ne peut pas être derrière lui à chaque seconde et puis je me dis que si personne n'a défendu Harry cette fameuse nuit, c'est probablement parce que d'autres pensent comme Ron. Mine de rien, je suis soulagé qu'il soit ici avec moi, en sécurité au moins temporairement. Alors qu'il dort enfin profondément, je me penche vers lui et embrasse son front avant de le recouvrir et d'aller me recoucher.

FIN POV DRAGO

Ça fait déjà presque un mois que je suis dans ma nouvelle maison. Mon comportement change petit à petit, je le sens mais ce n'est pas pour me déplaire. Si avant les élèves me regardaient avec admiration, maintenant quand j'arpente les couloirs avec Drago, c'est la crainte que je peux voir dans leurs yeux. Grâce à ma carte du maraudeur, les élèves des autres maisons perdent des points à vue d'œil. Mon colocataire est plus que satisfait et avec Pansy ils se félicitent de me voir détendu et heureux. Je ne regarde plus par-dessus mon épaule par crainte qu'on s'en prenne à moi et je suis encore plus vif à prendre ma baguette que lorsque nous étions en guerre alors même si je perçois encore les ondes négatives de Ron, je n'y prête plus attention. Hermione vient me voir de temps à autres, de moins en moins souvent et c'est bien la seule chose qui me manque vraiment de mon ancienne vie.

Alors que les sélections de Quidditch arrivent à grand pas et que je compte bien entrer dans l'équipe de ma nouvelle maison. Je passe beaucoup de temps à m'entraîner, souvent avec Drago, c'est plus sympa d'être à deux et de poursuivre ensemble le vif d'or. Mais il y a des fois où ce dernier est occupé avec ses fonctions de Préfet alors je me rends seul sur le terrain et passe de longues heures à voler sur mon balai. J'ai l'impression d'être libre, loin de tout, et j'aime cette sensation, quand l'air fouette mon visage et s'engouffre dans mes cheveux. Je ne distingue rien d'autre en cette douce soirée d'automne, si bien que je ne vois pas mon ancien ami sur le bord du terrain. Lorsque j'attrape le vif d'or, je redescends doucement et c'est à ce moment-là que je suis frappé de plein fouet par un sortilège qui m'immobilise. Je tombe de mon balai, incapable de me défendre je reste allongé jusqu'à ce que j'entende des pas se rapprocher. Je distingue des cheveux roux puis plus rien, un sac en toile recouvre ma tête. Je sais qu'on me transporte, qu'il y a plusieurs mains autour de moi mais les voix ne sont que chuchotements et mon cœur bat trop fort pour que je sois assez calme pour analyser cette situation. Je ne sais pas vraiment combien de temps s'est écoulé avant que je ne puisse enfin voir ce qui m'entoure et là, il est face à moi. Cet être que j'ai considéré comme un frère, comme une partie de moi, pour qui j'aurai donné ma vie sans aucune hésitation. Je suis suspendu dans le vide, les bras attachés et d'un coup de baguette, Ron fait disparaître mon tee-shirt. Son sourire me fait peur et la folie dans ses yeux me donne l'impression qu'il n'est plus qu'un étranger. Puis tout s'enchaîne, une lame aiguisée passant de mains en mains alors que je reconnais ceux qui ont partagé mon dortoir pendant des années, et la douleur, cuisante, effroyable, qui me ferait hurler si j'en étais capable. Je ne vois pas ce qu'ils font mais la lame se glisse dans mes chaires, entaille ma poitrine et l'odeur du sang m'assaille avec une violence qui me ramène des mois en arrière à ce moment où j'ai affronté Voldemort, à cette bataille où tant sont tombés sans que je ne puisse les aider. Je me sens partir alors que je ne supporte plus cette douleur et je ne vois plus rien de ce qui se passe.

La voix de Drago hurle mon prénom, m'appelle sans cesse et même si elle est loin, je m'y accroche pour parvenir à reprendre conscience. J'ouvre finalement les yeux et tombe sur cet océan gris, je m'agrippe à lui mais la douleur est trop forte et déjà je sombre à nouveau. Je ne sais pas combien de temps s'est écoulé, mais lorsque je me réveille, je suis dans la chambre de Drago, sur son lit. Pansy est à mes côtés les mains dans une bassine d'eau troublée par des gouttes de sang. Aussitôt je me rappelle ce qui s'est passé et j'essaye de me redresser mais mon torse me fait mal et mon mouvement est vite stoppé.

\- Reste couché Harry. Je fais tout ce que je peux pour te soigner. Ça va aller.

\- Où est Drago ?

\- T'en fais pas pour notre blondinet, me dit-elle avec un sourire, il n'est pas seul. Maintenant essayes de te reposer je vais faire disparaître tout ça rapidement.

\- Dis-moi ce que j'ai Pansy.

Je la vois grimacer, soupirer puis finalement faire apparaître un miroir dans lequel je vois les cicatrices sur mon torse formant le mot « traître ». Les plaies sont profondes et des bleus maculent mon corps. J'ai la nausée, mon estomac se tord alors que je suis pris de violents tremblements. Pansy pose une main sur mon bras pour me calmer.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, je vais te soigner. Je t'ai déjà donné une potion pour la douleur. Le problème c'est que la lame était couverte de poison mais Drago est en train de préparer un antidote et d'ici demain on ne verra plus rien. Fais-nous confiance Harry, on va s'occuper de toi.

Je lui fais un signe de tête pour lui faire comprendre que je la laisse faire et m'endors préférant plonger dans un sommeil profond plutôt que d'affronter cette sombre réalité. Je me réveille plus tard dans la nuit et cette fois c'est lui qui est à mes côtés. Il s'est endormit et sa tête repose sur mes jambes. Je tends une main pour la faire glisser dans ses cheveux blonds et soyeux et profite un court instant de cette douceur. En bougeant un peu, je réalise que j'ai moins mal même si ma peau me tire un peu. Mes mouvements tirent Drago de son sommeil qui rapidement me sourit pour me faire comprendre que je vais mieux.

\- T'auras pas de cicatrices. J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait pour.

\- Pansy m'a prévenu. Elle est repartie ?

\- Oui dès que j'ai pris la relève elle est partie se reposer. On va tous avoir une sale tête demain, enfin sauf moi qui de toute façon reste un beau gosse en toutes circonstances.

Je rigole doucement en l'entendant prononcer ces mots et je vois que ça lui fait plaisir de me voir ainsi.

\- Pourquoi je suis pas à l'infirmerie ?

\- Parce qu'avec ce genre de blessures, on aurait posé trop de questions et la directrice aurait probablement été mise au courant. Et ça tu vois, c'est pas ce que nous voulons et toi non plus je suppose. Tu veux me dire comment c'est arrivé ?

Je soupire avant de lui expliquer comment ça s'est passé. La façon dont j'étais distrait par mon entraînement puis la fraction de seconde où tout a basculé. Je lui demande alors comment il m'a trouvé et il me tend ma carte m'indiquant qu'en ne me voyant pas, il m'avait cherché et trouvé dans une salle de classe inutilisée.

\- Merci, sans toi je sais pas ce qui se serait passé.

\- Oublie ça, en revanche j'ai pas l'intention de laisser cet acte impuni. À toi de voir si tu veux te joindre à nous sur ce coup.

Je le regarde dans les yeux, conscient que ma réponse marquera un tournant et que je ne pourrais pas revenir en arrière.

\- Oui.

C'est tout ce que je peux lui dire, mais ça veut déjà dire beaucoup. Alors je ferme les yeux et respire profondément, tirant définitivement un trait sur le passé. Drago passe sa main dans mes cheveux pour les ébouriffer et me dis qu'il est temps de dormir un peu. Étant donné que je suis installé dans son lit et surtout que j'ai peur de rester seul, je lui demande s'il veut bien rester avec moi, à mes côtés, il accepte d'un signe de tête avant de se glisser près de moi. Lorsque le réveil sonne, je suis dans ses bras. D'abord surpris, je referme rapidement les yeux pour me coller un peu plus contre lui sans affronter son regard. Je l'entends éteindre la sonnerie et resserrer sa prise autour de moi. Une de ses mains glisse dans mon dos et dessine des cercles invisibles qui me font frémir sans que je ne puisse me retenir. Il dépose rapidement un baiser sur mes cheveux et s'extirpe de cette étreinte avec d'infinies précautions pour ne pas me réveiller. Je l'entends filer dans la douche, alors que je reste sans bouger, le souffle coupé par cet étrange échange qui en un instant a enflammé mon corps et mon esprit.

Je finis par me lever et fais apparaître un miroir pour observer mon torse. Drago n'avait pas menti, je n'aurais pas de cicatrices, du moins pas de visibles. Mis-à-part quelques marques bleues ça et là, on ne distingue déjà presque plus rien. Lorsque Drago sort de la salle de bain, je vais prendre sa place pour cacher la honte qui m'assaille. La colère qui monte en moi finit par surmonter le reste et je frappe contre le mur de rage de m'être laissé avoir de la sorte. Nous retrouvons les autres dans la salle commune, Pansy s'approche de moi pour prendre de mes nouvelles et je la rassure en lui expliquant que Drago s'est bien occupé de moi. Nous descendons prendre notre petit déjeuner et je croise le regard surprit de Ron qui visiblement ne s'attendait pas à me voir aujourd'hui.

D'un pas assuré, je me dirige vers lui alors qu'il est installé avec ces amis. Je me dresse face à lui et toute la rage que j'ai enfoui en moi explose tout à coup.

\- T'es qu'un connard. Toi et tes potes allez me payer ça et crois-moi une fois que j'en aurai fini avec toi même ta mère pourra pas te reconnaître. Jamais j'aurai cru que tu tomberais si bas, tu me fais vraiment pitié. Je te conseille de rester sur tes gardes Ron, la dernière fois je n'y étais pour rien mais cette fois je vais prendre un malin plaisir à te rendre chaque coup que tu as porté. Je sais même pas comment tu fais pour te regarder dans une glace.

Alors que je me retourne pour partir sous le regard médusé d'Hermione, ce dernier me répond d'une voix sourde et froide.

\- Tu me fais pas peur Potter, vraiment pas peur.

\- Et c'est probablement la différence entre une personne intelligente et toi. Tu devrais te rappeler que contrairement à toi, moi j'ai déjà tué quelqu'un alors réfléchis un peu à ce que tu fais.

Je retourne à ma place, accompagné de Drago qui est resté à mes côtés et une fois assis, le sourire qu'il arbore, me signifie que j'ai bien fait. Je passe les deux jours qui suivent à guetter la moindre faiblesse de Ron et comme il l'a fait pour moi, je le retrouve après une séance d'entraînement de Quidditch. Il est encore dans les vestiaires, avec deux autres élèves qui étaient avec lui ce fameux soir. Drago et moi nous approchons silencieusement et au moment où Ron ouvre la porte pour sortir, je le stupefix avant que mon compagnon ne fasse la même chose pour les deux autres. Je jette un sort d'insonorisation sur le vestiaire et avec Drago nous entamons une petite séance qui va marquer un tournant dans ma vie. Si nous ne nous occupons pas vraiment des deux blaireaux au sol, toute notre attention est fixée sur Ron. Je fais disparaître sa chemise alors que Drago fait apparaître une dague avec une lame aussi brillante que de l'argent qu'il me tend un sourire aux lèvres. Nos regards se croisent et mes doigts effleurent les siens au moment où je saisis la dague, je frissonne légèrement d'excitation et me retourne vers Ron qui semble effrayé même s'il ne peut pas bouger. D'un geste sûr, la lame s'enfonce dans ses chaires, fait couler ce liquide vermeil et je grave sur sa peau le mot « connard ». Des larmes coulent sur son visage mais je ne parviens pas à être ému par lui, je finis par lui cracher dessus alors que je donne la lame à Drago qui prend le relais pour laisser une autre inscription, je regarde les lettres s'afficher dans le sang et vois « ne l'approche plus » trôner juste sous ma marque. Satisfaits par notre œuvre, nous les laissons ici en prenant soin de lancer un sort d'oubliette aux deux autres.

Nous retournons dans notre dortoir et Pansy vient nous demander comment ça s'est passé. Drago semble fier de moi et le lui dit avec un sourire que je dévore littéralement du regard. Ne manquant rien de la scène, Pansy sourit à son tour avant de retourner à ses activités. Nous finissons par retourner dans notre chambre et parlons un peu de ce qui s'est passé tout en regardant ma carte du maraudeur pour savoir si quelqu'un l'a trouvé. Nous découvrons alors qu'il est dans son dortoir entouré de ses amis et nous passons la soirée l'un à côté de l'autre allongés dans son lit jusqu'à ce que je finisse par m'endormir.

POV DRAGO

Harry s'est endormi, son visage est apaisé et ma main passe sur sa joue dans une caresse qui restera secrète. Il m'a surpris ce soir, la détermination dans son regard, la haine qui l'a animé pendant quelques minutes et le sang-froid dont il a fait preuve quand la lame entaillait la peau de Ron. Il n'a pas tremblé, pas hésité un seul instant et à ce moment-là, quand nos regards se sont croisés, je l'ai trouvé plus beau que jamais. Je me rapproche de lui en ayant un peu peur qu'il se réveille mais il n'en fait rien et au contraire s'accroche à moi pour finalement dormir dans mes bras. Je sais que je ne devrais probablement pas avoir ce genre de pensées, que pour lui ce n'est sûrement pas le moment mais pour moi, chaque minute passée à ses côtés est un mélange de douceur et de torture. Il est si proche et en même temps si loin que j'ai du mal à discerner ce qu'il désire vraiment et quand je le sens me regarder, me sourire, et que j'imagine qu'il fait un pas vers moi, c'est pour mieux s'éloigner l'instant d'après. Il est vrai que nous passons nos journées ensemble, que nous parlons beaucoup et que nous rions même ensemble mais est-ce suffisant pour que je franchisse ce pas qui nous sépare d'une intimité que je rêve d'avoir avec lui ? J'embrasse ses cheveux et au moment où mes lèvres entrent en contact avec lui, il murmure mon prénom et se colle d'avantage à moi. Depuis le début de l'année, je n'ai pas eu de partenaire, depuis plus longtemps en fait, depuis ce moment où je ne l'ai pas trahi, ce jour où il a atterri chez moi et où ma tante m'a demandé de confirmer son identité. Depuis ce jour, je n'ai eu personne et je commence à avoir du mal à retenir ces pulsions qui me font rêver de lui jour et nuit. Je passe mes bras autour de lui et le serre un peu plus contre moi alors que je m'endors au rythme de sa respiration.

Je me réveille un peu avant l'heure et l'observe dormir dans mes bras. Je ne me suis pas réveillé une seule fois cette nuit et j'ai l'impression qu'il en est de même pour lui. Je souris machinalement alors que mon nez plonge dans ces cheveux pour respirer profondément son odeur. Je profite de ce moment avant que ses yeux ne s'ouvrent pour le sentir contre moi. Une de mes mains passe dans son dos et y dessine des arabesques qui le font frissonner. Je ferme les yeux et me concentre sur cet instant qui de toute façon sera certainement trop court pour moi. Il commence à remuer contre moi et déjà mon cœur bat la chamade, pourtant il ne fuit pas, ne s'éloigne pas et au contraire se love un peu plus contre moi quand il réalise qu'il est dans mes bras. Je sens ses lèvres embrasser mon cou et ma respiration se bloque l'espace d'une seconde. Il repose sa tête contre moi et c'est le moment que choisit ce putain de réveil pour sonner. Je me détache alors de lui pour l'éteindre et me lève en douceur conscient que je ne vais pas pouvoir cacher le trouble qui m'anime très longtemps. Je file sous la douche en le laissant seul dans mon lit. Pourtant c'est son visage qui s'impose à moi quand je ferme les yeux. Ma main vient saisir ma virilité et je dois me mordre l'autre main pour ne pas crier son prénom quand je jouis en pensant à lui. Lorsque je sors de la salle de bain, il est derrière la porte et son regard me transperce par son intensité. Je ne laisse rien paraître et lui laisse la place mais au moment de passer, sa main frôle la mienne.

FIN POV DRAGO

à suivre...

La fic est entièrement corrigée la suite arrive dans la journée


	2. Chapter 2

Suite corrigée par ma bêta EmisuMibu

Les choses changent chapitre 2

Ce matin, j'ai senti son toucher contre ma peau, sa main caressant mon dos, ses lèvres se posant sur mes cheveux. J'ai bien mieux dormi que toutes les autres nuits mais j'avoue que j'ai largement préféré ce réveil dans ses bras. Quand il est parti du lit, sa présence m'a tout de suite manquée et quand il est sorti de la salle de bain, j'ai laissé ma main frôler la sienne pour ressentir à nouveau cette chaleur. Je le vois essayer de se contenir, ou quand il essaye de comprendre et qu'il m'analyse et j'aime la façon dont il se torture pour savoir s'il peut ou pas faire un pas vers moi. Nous repassons dans la salle commune avant d'aller prendre notre petit déjeuner et Pansy nous indique qu'en cas de questions sur Ron, elle nous servira d'alibi. Lorsque nous arrivons aux abords de la grande salle, Hermione fonce sur moi et me gifle sans ménagement. Alors que son regard me foudroie et qu'elle s'apprête à réitérer son geste, je la stoppe dans son élan.

\- Comment tu as pu faire ça Harry ?

\- Je vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles mais sache que rien n'arrive sans raison Hermione et si il s'est passé quelque chose ce n'est sûrement pas pour rien.

\- De quoi tu parles ? T'as vu dans l'état ou il est ? C'est un acte de torture ça, tu le sais ? Tu pourrais finir à Azkaban pour ça.

\- Je m'approche alors d'elle et lui murmure à l'oreille.

\- Je sais exactement ce qu'est la torture Hermione et si tu en doutes tu peux toujours demander à Ron comment il s'y est pris avec ses copains pour me graver le mot traître sur la poitrine.

\- Sur ce je vais retourner auprès de ceux qui ne m'attaquent pas pendant mon sommeil ou qui ne me lacèrent pas à coups de couteau.

Lorsque je me retourne, Drago est face à moi affichant un sourire qui me plaît vraiment. Je reste un instant à me demander si je vais finir par l'embrasser jusqu'à ce qu'il m'invite à le suivre dans la grande salle. Nous nous installons comme les autres jours mais aujourd'hui, nous sommes si proches que je peux sentir sa jambe toucher la mienne. À chaque fois, je tremble un peu plus mais je ne dis rien et le reste de la journée se passe dans le calme. Le soir, j'accompagne Drago pendant sa ronde. Nous arpentons les couloirs du château à la recherche d'élèves hors de leur dortoir mais notre réputation nous précède et tout le monde a peur de nous croiser. Las de n'avoir rien à nous mettre sous la dent, j'ai soudainement une idée lumineuse.

\- Tu veux voir un truc sympa ?

\- OK j'te suis.

Je l'attrape par la main et l'entraîne avec moi. Nous arrivons dans des toilettes désaffectés du deuxième étage. Je me place face au robinet ayant une forme de serpent et je murmure quelques mots en fourchelang qui font s'ouvrir un passage. Drago me regarde surprit.

\- Fais-moi confiance, lui dis-je, suis-moi.

Je passe le premier et rapidement il arrive à ma suite. Tout un dédale de couloirs se présente devant nous, mais j'ai une bonne mémoire et je me repère facilement. Pour éviter des pierres sur notre chemin, je lui tends ma main qu'il saisit et nos doigts s'entrelacent. Il ne nous faut que quelques minutes pour arriver dans cette grande salle. Cette pièce ressemble à un temple avec des grandes colonnes sculptées en forme de serpents. Il y a une grande statue de Salazar Serpentard au fond de la pièce. D'une formule, j'allume les diverses torches qui parcourent la salle, les ombres dansent sur son visage, cet éclairage ne le rend que plus beau, presque irréel et si je ne me faisais pas violence, je ne pourrais pas m'empêcher de le toucher.

\- C'est dingue ça, c'est la chambre des secrets c'est bien ça ?

\- Ouais. Magnifique n'est-ce pas ?

\- Grandiose tu veux dire.

\- Je savais que ça te plairais.

Il fait le tour de la pièce, regarde dans chaque recoin avant de revenir dans ma direction. Il s'arrête face à moi, s'approche encore et attends, une minute, puis deux et c'est à mon tour de faire un nouveau pas, puis un deuxième jusqu'à ce que finalement nous soyons si proches que son souffle caresse mon visage. Une de ses mains se pose sur ma joue et je ferme les yeux sous son toucher. J'ai passé la journée à me retenir, à essayer de ne pas y penser mais en sentant sa peau contre moi, sa chaleur m'irradier, je ne résiste pas plus longtemps et je fais un pas de plus qui rend enfin accessible ses lèvres. C'est aussi doux qu'une caresse, à peine plus qu'un effleurement, mais qui fait exploser en moi une foule de sensations que je ne soupçonnais pas. Nos lèvres se découvrent, nos langues se taquinent et nos mains agrippent l'autre dans un vain espoir de se sentir encore plus proches. Puis notre baiser devient plus intense, plus puissant comme si tout ce que nous ressentons passait à travers ce simple contact. Je ne serais pas vraiment capable de dire combien de temps ça a duré mais ce que je sais c'est que j'ai aimé l'embrasser bien plus que mes précédentes conquêtes. Rien n'est comparable à cet échange, rien n'est plus fort que ce que je ressens à ce moment-là.

J'ai du mal à contrôler ma respiration, et je suis sûr que mes joues sont légèrement rouges, je dois avoir l'air ridicule mais il ne me dit rien et au contraire, il pose son front contre le mien. Nos doigts s'entrelacent avant que nous reprenions le chemin de notre chambre. On ne parle pour ainsi dire pas du tout sur le chemin du retour et même si nous restons main dans la main, je ne me sens pas vraiment à l'aise. Pourtant, quand nous rentrons dans la salle commune, Pansy se jette sur nous et nous prend dans ses bras.

\- Sérieux, vous avez été longs à vous décider quand même, nous dit-elle en rigolant.

Drago lui sourit avant de s'installer dans un fauteuil, je m'installe près de lui et rapidement, je me retrouve dans ses bras. Nous passons le reste de la soirée à parler, à rire sans nous préoccuper du reste. Au moment d'aller nous coucher, je ne sais pas trop ce que je dois faire mais Drago m'attire dans son lit et je m'endors dans ces bras.

POV DRAGO

Le réveil n'a pas encore sonné mais mes yeux s'ouvrent sur un beau brun blotti dans mes bras et je ne regrette pas de profiter de ces quelques minutes pour l'observer dormir. Il n'a pas fait de cauchemars cette nuit, n'a pas parlé non plus et même si je l'ai senti mal à l'aise hier soir, je sais qu'avec un peu de temps il se détendra. Sa tête est nichée contre mon cou et sa respiration me chatouille un peu mais ça ne me gêne pas, au contraire, j'aime cette sensation et le fait de le sentir contre moi. Je passe mes doigts dans ses cheveux et m'amuse avec quelques mèches jusqu'à ce qu'il remue légèrement, signe qu'il est en train de se réveiller. Cette fois, je ne pars pas, je ne le lâche pas, je reste contre lui à profiter de sa chaleur. Petit à petit il remue de plus en plus et délicatement vient déposer un baiser au creux de mon cou. D'un geste ultra possessif, je le serre un peu plus contre moi alors qu'il répond à mon étreinte de la même façon. Au bout de quelques minutes, sentant que je vais avoir de plus en plus de mal à me maîtriser, je me détache de lui et lui dit que je vais prendre une douche. Je m'enferme dans la salle de bain, loin de ce corps trop tentateur et laisse l'eau me détendre avant d'aller le rejoindre quelques minutes plus tard. Il file à son tour et avant de rejoindre les autres, je l'attire contre moi pour lui voler un baiser qui devient vite passionné. Je retrouve avec plaisir le goût de ses lèvres et la sensation de sa langue dansant avec la mienne. Lorsque nous rompons notre baiser, je prends le temps de lui parler.

\- Tu veux qu'on en parle ?

\- Je pourrais te dire que c'est étrange mais finalement pas tant que ça. Je suis bien avec toi alors est-ce que ça vaut vraiment la peine de se poser des questions inutiles ? C'est vrai que j'étais pas très à l'aise hier soir mais c'est surtout parce que j'avais peur que tu te rétractes, à ce que je vois t'as pas l'intention de le faire ?

\- Pas le moins du monde.

\- Dans ce cas-là je vois pas où est le problème.

\- On est d'accord.

\- Je l'embrasse une nouvelle fois et nous finissons par rejoindre les autres avant d'aller prendre notre petit déjeuner.

FIN POV DRAGO

J'ai l'impression qu'un nouveau monde s'offre à moi. Tous ceux qui ne sont pas à Serpentard me craignent et ceux de ma maison m'apprécient. Drago est d'une tendresse déconcertante avec moi et il n'est pas rare qu'en pleine journée, il m'accule dans un couloir pour m'embrasser passionnément. Nous ne nous cachons pas, je n'en vois pas l'intérêt et lui non plus. Pourtant je vois clairement le regard de ceux de mon ancienne maison mépriser ce que nous faisons. Drago prend un malin plaisir à me prendre par la taille ou à me tenir la main à chaque fois qu'une de ces personnes croisent notre chemin.

Nous passons les deux semaines suivantes à nous embrasser à chaque fois que nous le pouvons et à passer le plus clair de notre temps ensemble. Nous jonglons entre les cours, les entraînements de Quidditch et les rondes de Drago. Je ne fais quasiment plus attention à Ron et Hermione n'est plus venue me parler depuis des semaines, je ne pense plus qu'à une chose : les vacances qui approchent et avec, la promesse d'être dans les bras de mon blond des heures entières sans me soucier du reste. Je sais que le château sera quasiment vide sauf pour notre maison, presque tous les élèves de ma classe ont décidé de rester au château. Beaucoup redoutent surtout de devoir rentrer chez eux et d'affronter leurs familles. La guerre est encore trop présente à l'extérieur même si Voldemort est mort depuis des mois, toutes les traces ne s'effacent pas par magie et beaucoup restent choqués de ce qu'ils ont pu vivre au sein de leurs familles pendant ces long mois d'angoisses. Du coup, il y aura surtout des Serpentard à Poudlard pendant les vacances et on pense déjà tous à la meilleure manière de nous occuper pendant ces deux semaines. D'un commun accord avec Drago, nous avons décidé de montrer la chambre des secrets aux Serpentard de notre classe et ensemble, nous nous sommes dit que le meilleur moyen d'honorer ce lieu resté secret pendant tant d'années, voir même des siècles, était de faire une fête. Ça promet déjà et Pansy ne tient plus en place, on l'a d'ailleurs chargée de s'occuper de tout et au vu de son sens de l'organisation, tout le monde est sûr qu'elle saura mener à bien sa mission.

Seulement, perdu dans mon bonheur, je n'ai pas fait attention à ce qui m'entourait, pas plus qu'aux regards cachés dans l'ombre qui n'attendaient qu'une chose, que je sois seul pour me mettre la main dessus. La veille des vacances, alors que Drago a déjà commencé sa ronde, je suis resté un peu plus longtemps dans la chambre pour finir un devoir dont je voulais me débarrasser, avec la promesse de le rejoindre un peu plus tard. Je connais son parcours par cœur et dès que j'ai fini je me dépêche d'aller le retrouver. Seulement je n'ai pas le temps d'arriver jusqu'à lui, je reçois un coup violent à l'arrière du crâne qui me laisse évanoui au sol.

J'essaye d'ouvrir les yeux, de voir ce qui m'entoure mais quelque chose obscurcit ma vue et je ne parviens pas à voir où je suis. J'entends des pas, des bruits qui m'indiquent que je ne suis pas seul. Je suis allongé sur une table et, vu la sensation de froid que j'éprouve, je sais que je ne porte pas grand-chose sur moi. J'essaye de parler mais j'ai quelque chose dans la bouche qui m'empêche de le faire. Mon instinct me hurle que je dois trouver une solution le plus rapidement possible mais je ne vois pas comment, mes mains sont attachées et je ne peux pas bouger, privé ainsi de ma liberté, je ne peux rien faire d'autre qu'espérer que Drago s'inquiète rapidement de mon absence et qu'il fasse tout pour me retrouver. Je sais qu'il a ma carte du maraudeur avec lui, il la garde toujours quand il va faire ses rondes mais il ne la regarde pas tout le temps. Je n'ai pas le temps d'y penser plus longtemps que déjà les premiers coups pleuvent sur mon corps. Même si je n'arrive pas à crier, les sons qui parviennent à filtrer l'encourage probablement car à chaque fois il y va de plus en fort. Puis sa voie retentit, froide, cassante, comme ce jour où il m'a accusé dans le grand hall de ne pas avoir pu sauver son frère, d'avoir choisi Drago à sa famille qui m'avait toujours accueilli les bras ouverts.

\- Tu fais moins ton malin quand ton mec est pas avec toi. Faut croire que tous les Serpentard sont lâches quand ils sont seuls. On va voir si le connard qui te baise va venir te sauver maintenant. Tu veux la guerre Harry et bien on verra bien qui va gagner.

Je suis pris de panique, les derniers vêtements que je portais disparaissent et je ne comprends que trop bien ce qui risque d'arriver. J'essaye de bouger, de me tortiller pour m'extirper de ces liens mais à chaque fois la corde entaille un peu plus ma peau. Je sens mes larmes couler sans que je ne puisse les retenir et même le tissu qui entrave ma vue ne les absorbe pas toutes. Je ne sais pas combien de temps tout ça dure, j'ai tellement mal que je finis par perdre connaissance par moment mais il ne me laisse pas longtemps inconscient et à chaque fois me lance de l'eau ou me gifle pour que je reprenne conscience. J'ai mal, tellement mal que je pourrais en crever. Je n'arrive pas à me focaliser sur autre chose que cet objet qui me blesse de l'intérieur alors qu'il continue de nous insulter moi et Drago. Je prie pour que tout s'arrête, pour que quelqu'un vienne me secourir pour qu'enfin tout stoppe mais personne ne vient et les minutes semblent devenir des heures qui s'étendent à n'en plus finir. Quand tout à coup, une voix surgit, un sort est lancé et plus rien. Je n'entends plus que la voix de Pansy, c'est la seule chose que je perçois et qui m'empêche de sombrer à nouveau. Elle retire l'objet, jure avant de me libérer et de faire apparaître une couverture pour me couvrir.

Je peux enfin voir sans pouvoir pour autant bouger. Elle me demande de rester calme, panique en me voyant ainsi et tout ce que je peux faire c'est lui demander où est Drago.

Il m'a dit qu'il s'inquiétait quand il a vu que tu n'arrivais pas alors je suis allée voir dans ta chambre mais y avait personne. Je t'ai cherché partout et j'ai dû lancer un sort de localisation pour te trouver. Il ne sait rien pour le moment, il y a eu un problème aux abords de la forêt interdite et crois-moi si c'était lui qui était arrivé le premier, ce connard serait déjà mort. Je vais envoyer quelqu'un le chercher.

\- Non attends.

\- Écoute tu peux me croire, je sais ce que tu ressens et ce que tu vas ressentir dans les jours voir les mois à venir, mais tu peux pas rester comme ça. Déjà on doit te soigner et j'ai pas les compétences nécessaire pour ça, là ça a été trop loin, vraiment trop loin, il faut prévenir la directrice.

Je n'arrive pas à me calmer et à réfléchir posément, tout s'embrouille alors que la douleur continue de me foudroyer. Je ne suis même pas sûr de pouvoir me lever, je regarde alors ce qui m'entoure et vois un balai avec du sang. Aussitôt je me remets à pleurer et reste dans les bras de Pansy de longues minutes avant d'arriver à me calmer.

\- Tu sais Harry, quand je t'ai dit que nos maisons ont été prises d'assaut pendant la guerre, c'est aussi de ça que je voulais parler. Ils étaient trois chez moi, trois à m'apprécier un peu trop et rapidement, ils ont commencé à venir dans ma chambre la nuit. C'est pour ça que je te dis que je sais très bien ce que tu ressens et crois-moi je suis loin d'être un cas isolé. Tu as une chance phénoménale d'avoir Drago avec toi. Il ne te l'a peut-être pas dit mais il t'aime et il prendra soin de toi mieux que quiconque. Il faut que je l'appelle, de toute façon tu ne pourras pas lui cacher ce qui s'est passé. Tu sais, il m'a soutenu quand ça m'est arrivé, il a même fait semblant de sortir avec moi pour éloigner les autres en pensant que le prestige de son nom suffirait. Il te protégera, et il est bien plus doué que moi pour ce qui est des soins.

\- Je dois voir Hermione.

Ma main tremble mais je prends ma baguette et réussi à envoyer un signal à Hermione qui arrive en à peine quelques minutes. Elle entre dans la pièce, me voit nu sur le sol entouré d'une couverture dans les bras de Pansy en larmes, elle découvre le sang, son petit ami au sol et divers liens. Je sais qu'elle ne comprend pas et s'approche déjà de Ron mais Pansy la retient et lui explique.

\- Ce qu'il a fait, personne ne lui pardonnera. J'ai dit à Harry qu'il fallait prévenir la directrice mais il ne veut visiblement pas. Mais crois-moi, dès que Drago sera au courant, c'est un mort en sursis. Fais ce que tu veux de lui, je comprends même pas pourquoi Harry t'a fait venir ici. Mais ce que tu dois comprendre c'est que dorénavant, Ron ferait mieux d'être constamment entouré. Fais le dégager de ma vue avant que ça soit moi qui m'occupe de son cas.

Hermione me regarde et des larmes glissent en cascade sur son visage elle jette un sort qui fait léviter Ron et l'emmène loin de nous. J'essaye de me relever en vain et tombe avant même d'être parvenu à me tenir debout et c'est à ce moment-là, alors que je suis pitoyable et que je me sens au plus bas, que Drago arrive. Pansy va le voir et le guide à l'écart, elle doit probablement lui expliquer la situation. Je sens son regard sur moi et la honte m'assaille avec encore plus de violence que la scène qui vient de se dérouler. Je me blottis contre le mur, essaye de m'y accrocher mais avant que je ne fasse quelque chose, il est contre moi et me serre dans ses bras. Je l'entends me murmurer des mots apaisants, jusqu'à ce qu'il me porte dans ses bras pour me ramener dans notre chambre. Pansy lui dit qu'on ferait mieux d'aller à l'infirmerie mais il ne répond pas et continue comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. Lorsque nous franchissons le pas de la chambre, Pansy est toujours avec nous, Drago la remercie pour ce qu'elle a fait et lui demande de nous laisser. Il me dépose sur le lit et va dans la salle de bain pour faire couler un bain dans lequel il me plonge avec délicatesse.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, ça ne va te faire du bien. J'ai mis des lotions apaisantes et quelques potions qui vont te soigner. Tu vas devoir rester dans ce bain une bonne heure mais après tu te sentiras mieux.

\- Tu vas pas me laisser n'est-ce pas ?

\- Bien sûr que non, je vais rester à tes côtés. Ne t'inquiètes pas ça va aller.

\- Je parlais pas de maintenant Drago.

\- Y a aucune raison que je te laisse Harry, ni maintenant, ni un autre jour. Je reste avec toi.

Pour accompagner ses paroles, il se déshabille et se glisse derrière moi dans la baignoire. J'ai à peine le temps de réaliser ce qui se passe et pourtant quand ses bras m'entourent, je me sens en sécurité. Je soupire d'aise, conscient que je n'ai jamais été aussi bien qu'en cette minute. Je me sens rassuré, en paix et je m'agrippe à lui avec la force qu'il me reste. Petit à petit, je sens mon corps se détendre, mes plaies se refermer et j'arrive enfin à bouger légèrement sans avoir l'impression d'être foudroyé sur place. Pendant tout ce temps, Drago me parle, de lui, de son enfance, de sa famille, il me change les idées pour que je ne pense à rien d'autres et finalement quand l'heure s'est écoulée, je n'ai pas envie que ça s'arrête. Il rit doucement en sentant ma prise sur ses bras se raffermir et embrasse mes cheveux. Nous restons un peu plus longtemps et finalement décidons de sortir d'un commun accord. Je réussis à me débrouiller seul, et parvient à me glisser dans des vêtements amples. Il me guide jusqu'à son lit et me serre dans ses bras jusqu'à ce que je parvienne à m'endormir.

POV DRAGO

Lorsque je l'ai vu étendu dans cette salle de classe froide, à demi nu, entouré dans une couverture, des gouttes de sang perlant sur ses cuisses, j'ai cru que j'allais devenir fou. Pansy l'a tout de suite senti, elle me connaît, elle sait que j'ai eu une réaction presque similaire, le jour où elle est arrivée chez moi couvertes de traces ne laissant aucun doute sur ce qu'elle avait subi. J'ai pris sur moi, inspiré profondément et je suis allé vers lui, pour le rassurer, pour l'étreindre, pour lui faire comprendre que je ne l'abandonnerai pas qu'importe ce qui venait de se passer. Mais au fond de moi, une rage sans nom, une colère assourdissante, une envie de meurtre s'est éveillée petit à petit. Je l'ai plongé dans un bain pour le détendre et le soigner mais ça ne fera que calmer les blessures de son corps pas celles de son âme. Il s'est endormi dans mes bras et je vais le garder contre moi pour que jamais plus il ne lui arrive quoique ce soit. Je vais m'occuper de lui, prendre soin de lui et quand il se sentira prêt, nous irons trouver ce bâtard et nous ferons payer au centuple ce qu'il a fait à mon brun.

Lorsque l'aube se lève, il est toujours dans mes bras, sa respiration est calme et il ne s'est pas réveillé cette nuit. Je reste contre lui alors qu'une de mes mains caresse son dos en douceur. J'embrasse son front, encore et encore jusqu'à ce que ses yeux s'ouvrent sur moi et qu'il se décale légèrement pour venir happer mes lèvres d'une manière des plus sensuelles. Ses bras s'enroulent autour de mon cou, me forcent à me rapprocher un peu plus de lui et je me retrouve rapidement à bout de souffle, le corps aussi brûlant que sa langue contre la mienne. Lorsque nous nous séparons, il me sourit d'une manière adorable et vient se nicher contre moi pour prolonger cette étreinte. Je me sens mal à l'aise alors que mon corps se réveille un peu trop et je ne veux pas non plus qu'il se sente gêné pour ça, alors j'essaye de me détacher de lui mais il m'en empêche et se jette sur mes lèvres pour reprendre le baiser que nous venons d'interrompre. Ses mains s'agrippent à mes cheveux et je frissonne en le sentant si chaud. Après quelques minutes où chacun de nous commence à avoir du mal à se maîtriser, nous finissons par nous lever l'un après l'autre et je me dirige vers la salle de bain en premier.

FIN POV DRAGO

Lorsque je me suis réveillé, je n'avais plus mal, je me sentais juste serein dans ses bras. Je sais que j'ai dépassé les bornes en l'embrassant de cette façon, en me collant à lui de cette manière mais sur le coup j'ai agis parce que j'en avais envie. Je ne vais pas faire comme si il ne s'était rien passé hier soir mais je ne vais pas m'arrêter de vivre. J'ai connu l'enfer depuis ma plus tendre enfance et quand je suis avec lui, j'ai l'impression que je revis. Lorsqu'il sort de la salle de bain, j'y vais à mon tour et observe mon corps dans le miroir. Je prends rapidement une douche et me prépare pour aller prendre le petit déjeuner. J'ai à peine ouvert la porte, que Drago se trouve face à moi et m'embrasse langoureusement. Ses lèvres sont d'une telle douceur que j'ai du mal à croire que c'est réel et je me laisse aller à ce contact avant d'affronter la réalité de l'extérieur.

En passant par la salle commune, Pansy vient nous voir et me demande comment je vais, je la rassure et ensemble nous nous rendons dans la grande salle qui est presque quasiment vide avec le début des vacances. Hermione est là, elle se lève de sa place et vient me voir.

\- Je peux m'asseoir Harry ?

Pas véritablement à l'aise avec cette situation, je lui fais pourtant un signe positif. Drago l'observe, ainsi que Pansy mais aucun d'eux ne lui fait de réflexion. Elle a visiblement passé du temps à pleurer au vue de ses yeux rouges mais je ne lui dis rien.

\- Je suis désolée Harry pour ce qui s'est passé. Je voulais que tu sois le premier au courant, je l'ai quitté sur le champ, même si ça ne change pas grand-chose. J'aurais dû être plus vigilante, je suis vraiment désolée Harry.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi Hermione, en revanche je préférerais qu'on n'en parle plus si ça ne te gêne pas.

\- Bien sûr, je comprends.

\- Sinon, je pensais que tu rentrerais pendant les vacances.

\- Tu devrais savoir que la seule chose qui m'angoisse pour le moment c'est les études. Je reste pour bosser.

On parle comme on le faisait avant et quand elle a fini, elle se lève pour partir en me promettant de revenir me voir. La salle se vide petit à petit et je finis par me retrouver seul avec Drago qui me propose d'aller me promener à l'extérieur pour profiter de la douceur de la saison. J'accepte avec plaisir et passe ma journée avec lui, dans ses bras. J'évite de trop m'enflammer à son contact mais j'ai du mal à y parvenir. Le soir venu, nous retournons avec les autres et Pansy s'extasie face aux préparatifs de la fête, elle passe son temps à nous dire que ce sera grandiose et tout le monde est d'accord pour avouer que nous avons tous hâte d'y être.

POV DRAGO

J'ai passé ma journée avec lui, à le prendre dans mes bras pour m'assurer qu'il était bien là, et qu'il ne lui arriverait rien. Je me fous royalement de ce que les autres pensent de mon comportement mais à mes yeux il est un peu comme un trésor que je veux garder pour moi. Je sais qu'il s'inquiète quand nos baisers deviennent trop intenses, quand son corps réagit un peu trop et je ne lui en veux pas le moins du monde. Je prendrai le temps qu'il faudra pour qu'il apprenne à me faire confiance, pour qu'il réalise que jamais je ne lui ferai de mal, pour qu'il comprenne tout simplement que pour lui je ferai n'importe quoi. Nous n'avons pas reparlé de ce qui s'est passé, pour ça aussi je compte lui laisser du temps, je ne veux pas le brusquer et chacun de ses sourires est pour moi une victoire que je savoure avec délice. Même si l'envie de tuer ce bâtard est plus forte que tout, quand je suis avec lui, je me sens apaisé, loin du reste du monde qui nous entoure.

Comme tous les soirs, il se couche à mes côtés mais reste un peu plus distant que d'habitude, je ne veux pas qu'il ait peur de ce qu'il ressent, peur de ce qui pourrait se passer alors je le force à se retourner pour me regarder et l'attire contre moi. Je lui souris pour le rassurer et l'embrasse du bout des lèvres plusieurs fois, je n'approfondis pas le baiser, ça reste une caresse, à peine un effleurement, et c'est lui qui finalement se rapproche un peu plus de moi pour m'embrasser plus intensément. Nos langues entrent dans une danse sensuelle et je brise les quelques centimètres qui nous sépare pour coller mon corps au sien. Nous sommes tous les deux en sous-vêtements et bientôt je ne pourrais pas cacher le désir que j'ai pour lui mais je ne me recule pas et passe mes bras autour de lui pour lui caresser le dos. Il frissonne, tremble légèrement contre moi alors que notre baiser gagne en intensité. Comme je le pensais, je ne peux pas cacher le désir que je ressens, mais rapidement je constate qu'il est dans le même état que moi. J'exerce une légère pression du bassin, juste pour sentir son sexe contre le mien rien de plus qu'une légère pression qui le fait gémir contre mes lèvres. Ses mains s'agrippent à moi, se mêlent à mes cheveux, me rapprochent encore plus de lui si c'est possible et quand il effectue le même mouvement que je viens de faire, c'est à mon tour de gémir en réponse. Nos regards se croisent, je peux voir le trouble qui l'habite, les interrogations qu'il a, la peur qui le traverse, le tout partagé par une envie d'obtenir un plaisir qui l'assaille. Mes mains passent de son dos à son torse, le caressent alors qu'il repart à l'assaut de mes lèvres. Nos boxers respectifs commencent à nous gêner mais je ne veux rien faire qui pourrait l'effrayer alors je le laisse faire et continue à onduler mes hanches le plus doucement possible. À chaque fois que nos membres roulent l'un contre l'autre nous gémissons de concert et rapidement je sens sa main se poser sur ma hanche pour approfondir nos touchers. Il passe ses doigts à l'intérieur de l'élastique de mon boxer et fait glisser le tissu qui libère enfin mon sexe de ce vêtement. Lorsqu'il m'effleure, je gémis un peu plus fort et à mon tour je l'aide à retirer son sous-vêtement. Enfin nous sommes peau à peau et aucun de nous ne parvient à contrôler nos tremblements respectifs. Nos sexes roulent l'un contre l'autre avec un délice que je ne soupçonnais pas et je lui mordille la lèvre. Ma main qui était sur son torse descend un peu plus bas et je finis par saisir nos deux sexes pour leurs appliquer des mouvements de va et viens. Harry rejette sa tête en arrière et j'en profite pour mordre son cou par endroits alors que je me perds sous l'effet du plaisir. Des jours que je me masturbe en pensant à lui, que je me retiens de crier son nom à chaque fois que je jouis mais cette fois, je m'entends l'appeler entre deux gémissements, murmurer son prénom et quand son corps se crispe, il se repend entre mes doigts et rapidement je le suis à mon tour. Mon cœur bat à une vitesse folle et je l'embrasse de nouveau pour lui faire savoir que j'ai vraiment aimé ce qu'on vient de faire. Je le sens sourire contre mes lèvres avant qu'il ne me prenne dans ses bras et qu'au bout de quelques minutes, il finisse par s'endormir. Je dépose un baiser sur ses cheveux et en profite pour me galvaniser de son odeur. Je pense que je l'aime, je veux dire que je l'aime vraiment, comme on aime qu'une personne dans sa vie mais je ne me sens pas prêt à lui dire, pas encore, quand le moment sera venu je le serais, je le sais. Je fini par m'endormir à mon tour, heureux d'être avec lui, contre lui.

FIN POV DRAGO

Lorsque je me réveille, je me sens vraiment bien, léger, serein. Ce moment que nous avons passé hier me fais comprendre que j'ai raison d'être avec lui, qu'il ne me forcera pas, qu'il n'essayera pas d'aller au-delà de ce que je désire. Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça avant, et en même temps je n'ai pas vraiment de points de comparaisons. Drago me tient toujours dans ses bras et je n'ose pas bouger de peur de le réveiller. Je reste à le regarder, les traits fins de son visage, ses cheveux légèrement en bataille mais déjà, il m'attire trop et je ne retiens pas l'envie de caresser sa joue. Délicatement, je me décale et couvre ses lèvres des miennes. Je le sens sourire contre moi, et ses yeux papillonnent pour croiser les miens. Mes jambes se glissent contre les siennes avant que je ne le prenne dans mes bras et cette fois je l'embrasse avec plus de fougue. J'aime quand les journées commencent comme ça et j'avoue que le fait de traîner un peu au lit est des plus agréables.

Ça fait déjà trois jours que nous sommes en vacances et ce soir la fête aura lieu. Hermione vient prendre son petit déjeuner tous les jours avec nous et je pense que certains garçons la trouvent plutôt à leur goût ce qui fait que personne ne dit rien quand elle s'installe à notre table. Pansy l'a invitée et bien que briser les règles ne soit pas dans ses habitudes, elle a accepté. Je pense qu'elle a surtout besoin de se détendre, de penser à autre choses et d'oublier un peu les Gryffondor qui l'entourent. Ron se fait discret et ne vient presque plus aux repas, même dans la journée nous ne le croisons pas et je suis assez soulagé de ne pas avoir à le voir. Avec Drago nous profitons de la journée pour aller à Pré-au-lard, faire un peu de shopping et manger ensemble avant de retourner au château en fin d'après-midi. Le soir, nous dînons avec Hermione et une fois le couvre-feu passé, nous nous rendons tous, le plus discrètement possible, dans la chambre des secrets. Pansy est vraiment super, la pièce est époustouflante, c'est à peine si je la reconnais, diverses lumières de plusieurs couleurs illuminent la pièce, de la musique résonne, le sol est transformé en une grande piste de danse et diverses fontaines en forme de serpents sont dispersées aux quatre coins de la pièce pour distribuer plusieurs types de boissons. Il y a plusieurs tables et diverses banquettes qui longent les murs, on dirait vraiment une boîte de nuit, le tout sous Poudlard. Rapidement les élèves dansent, boivent un peu et chacun va féliciter Pansy pour ce qu'elle a fait. Après une heure ou deux, je vois Blaise inviter Hermione à danser et au vu du sourire qu'elle arbore, je pense qu'elle va passer une agréable soirée. Avec Drago nous allons également danser, profiter de cette soirée et nos corps ondulent au rythme de la musique. Nous sommes si proches que rien ne pourrait passer entre nous et déjà je sens sa chaleur m'envahir. Réalisant l'effet qu'il a sur moi, il me sourit tendrement avant de venir happer mes lèvres et me faire chavirer dans un baiser suave qui me laisse chancelant. Je sens que je réagis déjà beaucoup trop mais je ne recule pas et au contraire intensifie cet échange en enroulant mes bras autour de lui. Après quelques minutes et alors que la température commence à monter sérieusement, Pansy tapote l'épaule de Drago et avec un grand sourire nous dit.

\- Vous savez que je vous aime beaucoup tous les deux, mais prenez-vous une chambre. Si on était pas des septième année, je suis sûre que vous choqueriez la quasi-totalité de l'assemblée.

\- Je regarde autour de nous et je trouve qu'elle en fait un peu trop car d'autres sont dans la même situation que nous. D'ailleurs Drago lui fait remarquer gentiment.

\- T'es sérieuse ? Tu réalises que c'est ce qui se passe dans ce genre de fête ?

\- Moi oui mais Hermione est devenue écarlate quand elle vous a vu. Heureusement que notre cher Blaise s'est proposé pour l'accompagner chercher un verre.

\- Quel homme généreux ce Blaise.

\- Bien sûr qu'il l'est en revanche je suis pas sûr que notre chère Hermione reste une jeune fille pure très longtemps si elle reste trop longtemps avec lui.

\- Je suis pas sûr qu'elle soit si pure que ce que tu penses Pansy, rigole Drago.

Et sur ce fait, je ne peux pas dire le contraire. Il ne sera pas le premier garçon qui se laissera charmer par elle et j'avoue que c'est pas vraiment pour elle que je m'en fais le plus. Pansy repart sur la piste et avec Drago nous allons nous installer sur une banquette pour rester un peu à l'écart. Nous reprenons alors notre échange si grossièrement interrompu. Je m'installe sur ses genoux, face à lui et en une fraction de secondes je l'embrasse fougueusement alors que ses mains passent sous ma chemise pour me rapprocher un peu plus de lui. Je le dévore littéralement, profite de la saveur de sa langue contre la mienne et petit à petit ses ongles griffent ma peau alors que ses hanches se soulèvent légèrement pour me faire comprendre ce qu'il ressent. J'ondule sur lui, le caresse à travers ses vêtements et à mon tour je fais glisser mes mains sous sa chemise pour enfin savourer le contact de sa peau. Malgré la musique, je l'entends gémir contre mes lèvres et je fais de même quand il effectue un mouvement un peu plus fort avec son bassin. Je me sépare un court instant de lui pour l'observer, voir ses yeux gris briller de désir, alors que je sens son sexe palpiter sous son jean trop serré. J'ai tellement envie de le sentir contre moi, encore plus proche de moi et sans même m'en apercevoir, je me mords la lèvre dans un geste clairement aguicheur. Il se redresse alors, passe une main derrière ma tête et m'embrasse avec passion. Je me laisse aller dans ses bras, contre sa langue experte qui me fait perdre mes moyens, il nous fait basculer sur la banquette et vient me recouvrir de son corps. Ses mains parcourent mon torse, agrippent mes cuisses pour faire remonter mes jambes autour de sa taille. Aucun de nous ne s'occupe plus de ce qui se passe autour, et seule Pansy qui vient une nouvelle fois nous rappeler à l'ordre, nous oblige à nous séparer. Conscients que oui, cette fois, nous avons probablement été un peu trop loin, nous lui promettons de nous tenir à carreaux et elle finit par s'éloigner. Je regarde alors Drago, lui comme moi n'avons aucune envie de nous arrêter, mais nous ne pouvons pas continuer à la vue de tous alors je me relève et lui tend ma main qu'il saisit. Je l'embrasse une nouvelle fois, de façon plus chaste pour que notre amie ne revienne pas avec un seau d'eau froide et lui murmure du bout des lèvres.

\- On pourrait s'éclipser et retourner dans la chambre.

Il me regarde une fraction de secondes, me sonde presque mais ce qu'il voit doit le convaincre car il m'embrasse à nouveau avant de m'attirer derrière lui pour prendre le chemin de la sortie. J'ai juste le temps de regarder en arrière pour m'assurer qu'Hermione va bien et quand je la vois bouche à bouche avec Blaise, je souris. Pansy nous voit partir et me fait un clin d'œil. Au bout de quelques minutes, nous sommes dans les couloirs du château et peu de temps après, nous arrivons dans notre chambre. La porte est à peine fermée que déjà nous sommes bouche à bouche et rapidement, Drago me guide jusqu'au lit. Il me couvre avec son corps, ondule ses hanches alors que j'écarte un peu plus les cuisses et qu'à mon tour je soulève mon bassin pour me frotter à lui. Ses mains repartent à l'assaut de mon torse, soulève ma chemise qu'il finit par m'enlever. Je l'aide à mon tour à retirer le haut qu'il porte et savoure avec plaisir le toucher de sa peau. Je redessine les contours de son corps du bout des doigts, laisse quelques marques quand il appuie un peu plus contre mon entre-jambe. S'en est presque douloureux tant mon jean me serre et je sens qu'il en est de même pour lui alors je descends un peu plus mes mains et défait un à un les boutons de son pantalon. Je l'aide à faire glisser ce vêtement superflu et saisit ses fesses à pleines mains pour le rapprocher un peu plus de moi. J'aime ses gémissements qui se perdent sur ma langue, sa respiration qui devient saccadée alors que je suis plus entreprenant. Mes mains se faufilent sous son boxer alors qu'il retire à son tour les vêtements qu'il me reste. Ainsi nu, je ne peux que contempler la beauté de son corps, l'harmonie de ses traits, mais rapidement, il reprend possession de mes lèvres alors que j'enroule mes jambes autour de sa taille. Nos sexes se frottent l'un contre l'autre, roulent de concert alors que ses mains passent sur mes cuisses pour venir se faufiler sur mes fesses. Je soulève un peu mes hanches pour lui laisser un libre accès et quand un de ses doigts vient masser mon intimité, je lui mords la lèvre sans pouvoir me retenir. Sa bouche quitte la mienne, s'aventure dans mon cou puis chemine jusqu'à mon torse pour continuer sa route et venir se poser sur mon sexe. J'attrape ses cheveux en tremblant et quand sa langue vient me lécher, je remercie Merlin que nous n'ayons pas de voisins collés à notre chambre car mes gémissements se transforment en grognements de plus en plus sonores. Ses lèvres coulissent sur mon membre, montent et descendent à un rythme indécent et sans vraiment m'en apercevoir, j'ouvre un peu plus les cuisses pour le laisser faire ce qu'il veut. Après quelques minutes de ce traitement des plus agréables, il me retourne sur le ventre et m'oblige à soulever mon bassin, une de ses mains vient saisir mon sexe alors que sa langue explore mon intimité, me pénètre avec douceur, mes hanches bougent d'elles-mêmes et rapidement ses doigts remplacent sa langue. Je sens un gel froid glisser sur ses doigts pour faciliter ses mouvements. Il dépose une pluie de baisers sur mon dos, mord ma nuque par moment alors que je sens son membre contre moi. Il prend tout son temps pour me préparer si bien que ça en devient une torture tant j'ai envie de le sentir en moi. J'aimerais m'occuper de lui à mon tour mais je suis à peine capable de tenir la position tant mon corps tremble sous le sien et quand enfin il me sent prêt, il retire ses doigts qu'il remplace par son sexe. Je m'accroche aux draps, les agrippent de toutes mes forces alors que petit à petit il s'enfonce en moi. Il fait tout son possible pour me détendre, pour faciliter cette première fois et une fois entièrement en moi, reste ainsi, sans bouger pendant une minute ou deux. Je commence à m'habituer à ce membre en moi, à ce sexe qui palpite entre mes chairs et quand il remue légèrement, tout l'inconfort que j'ai pu ressentir disparaît pour ne laisser place qu'à une vague de plaisir qui me dévaste tel un raz-de-marée. Perdu dans les limbes du plaisir, je l'entends prononcer mon prénom, me dire à quel point je suis étroit et serré et comment il aime ça, je ne peux même pas lui répondre, je n'en suis plus capable, la seule chose qui compte sont ses mains sur mon corps, cette colonne de chair qui me transperce avec délice, ses hanches qui ondulent de plus en plus en vite, mais ce n'est rien en comparaison de ce que je ressens quand il percute une zone en moi que je ne soupçonnais pas et après quelques aller-retour en touchant cette partie de mon anatomie, je me répands sur le lit dans un cri rauque de pur plaisir. Les jambes tremblantes, mon corps menace de s'affaler mais mon amant me retient par les hanches avant de jouir en moi dans un son des plus érotiques. À bout de force, je m'affale sur le lit et il reste étendu sur moi de longues minutes. Nos doigts s'entremêlent, sa respiration s'apaise et finalement il se décale pour venir se placer à mes côtés. Sa main passe dans mes cheveux pour une douce caresse et il m'embrasse tendrement. Je lui souris et me rapproche un peu plus de lui avant de lui dire du bout des lèvres que je l'aime. D'abord surprit, il répond à mon sourire avant de m'avouer qu'il m'aime aussi et de m'embrasser à pleine bouche. D'un coup de baguette, il nettoie le lit et nous nous endormons dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Au petit matin, lorsque nous retrouvons les autres pour le petit déjeuner, j'ai le plaisir de découvrir Hermione à côté de Blaise. Je vais lui dire bonjour et la taquine légèrement sur le côté irrésistible des Serpentard et cette dernière approuve en me faisant un clin d'œil. Pansy nous réprimande gentiment pour les avoir abandonnés hier soir mais au vu du sourire qu'elle affiche, je sais qu'elle ne nous en veut pas, loin de là. Pendant le reste des vacances, Hermione reste avec nous la plupart du temps et la seule chose qui vient troubler ces moments agréables, reste Ron qui n'apprécie pas de voir ce rapprochement entre son ex et Blaise. Drago a du mal à se contenir quand il le croise et souvent je dois le retenir quand Ron prend un air un peu trop noir à son goût. Nous sommes tous conscients que nous devons rester sur nos gardes mais visiblement pas assez prudents.

À Suivre, la fic est entièrement corrigée la suite arrive dans la journée


	3. Chapter 3

La suite merci à EmisuMibu ma bêta pour la correction

Les chosent changent Chapitre 3

Les cours reprennent, la relation entre Blaise et Hermione devient petit à petit de plus en plus sérieuse ce qui est très loin de plaire au reste de sa maison. Mais elle ne s'en préoccupe pas, pas plus que moi lorsque je me suis mis en couple avec Drago, seulement petit à petit les comportements changent à son égard, les mots sont plus durs, les remarques plus cruelles et je vois son sourire s'effacer quand elle doit repartir dans son dortoir. Blaise passe ses journées avec elle, prend soin d'elle et essaye de lui changer les idées autant qu'il le peut, il l'invite à toutes nos séances d'entraînements pour qu'elle ne reste pas seule et je sais exactement de quoi il a peur. Il fait de son mieux pour la protéger du reste, des autres mais ne peut pas être à chaque seconde derrière elle. Mon blond a, quant à lui, de plus en plus de travail à cause de son rôle de Préfet, à croire que les élèves se rebiffent et sortent de plus en plus souvent le soir ou encore créent des incidents qui l'oblige à me laisser. C'est un de ces soirs que les choses dérapent alors que, seul, je vais rejoindre Hermione qui m'a fait parvenir un message. Je ne me méfie pas, et la retrouve dans une salle de classe bien après le couvre-feu. Je me suis dépêché pour y arriver de peur qu'il ne lui soit arrivé quelque chose et quand j'entre dans la pièce, je la retrouve entravée, inconsciente, les bras au-dessus de la tête alors que ses pieds ne touchent plus le sol. J'attrape aussitôt ma baguette mais Ron, qui se tient derrière Hermione, a déjà la sienne posée sur le cou de mon amie. Son regard croise le mien et je ne lis que la haine dans ses yeux jadis rieurs.

\- Ferme la porte. Je voudrais pas qu'on soit dérangés.

\- À quoi tu joues ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

\- Qu'est-ce que moi je lui ai fait ? Tu te fous de moi. Tu me l'as volée, toi et tes connards de potes à Serpentard. Vous l'avez détournée de moi, vous lui avez fait croire que c'est moi le méchant de l'histoire alors que tout est de ta faute Harry. Uniquement de ta faute, de toutes façons tu n'as jamais supporté que je sois avec elle, tu as toujours voulu l'éloigner de moi. Tu la voulais pour toi, rien que pour toi. Alors tu l'as poussée dans les bras de ce Blaise et tu as fait en sorte que je vois tout, qu'ils se pavanent devant moi. Ça ne te suffisait pas de prendre la vie de mon frère, il fallait que tu continues à me détruire en me la prenant, elle.

\- T'as besoin de soins Ron, je t'ai rien pris du tout. Hermione a fait ses propres choix, tu dois la laisser partir. Tu ne peux pas lui faire de mal.

\- Tout dépend de toi maintenant Harry, on va voir s'il te reste un peu de courage.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ?

\- C'est très simple, deux solutions s'offrent à toi. Soit, tu repars, tu fais comme si tu n'avais rien vu et tu me laisse m'occuper de ma chère Hermione, soit tu te sacrifies, tu prends sa place et tu acceptes tes responsabilités. À toi de voir, monsieur le héros du monde magique.

\- T'es vraiment sérieux, tu crois pas que tu t'en es déjà assez pris à moi. Tu réalises que cette fois je pourrais pas les retenir Ron, tu sais ce qui va se passer si tu me touches encore.

\- C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait, les Serpentard ne sont pas réputés pour être courageux. Sors maintenant j'ai deux trois petites choses à voir avec ma petite amie.

Je vois l'extrémité de sa baguette luire et une entaille fait perler quelques gouttes de sang sur la peau fine du cou de mon amie. Elle se réveille aussitôt, remue et crie en sentant la blessure s'agrandir. Je ne peux pas jeter un sort de là où je suis, je la toucherai à coup sûr et je ne peux pas partir en la laissant entre les mains de ce fou. Résigné, conscient que je n'ai pas le choix, je lui hurle d'arrêter.

\- Arrêtes ça tout de suite, laisses là. C'est à moi que tu en veux.

\- Je le sais, c'est pour ça que je t'ai proposé de prendre sa place.

\- C'est d'accord, j'accepte.

Je laisse ma baguette tomber sur le sol et me dirige vers lui, Hermione m'implore de fuir, de partir en la laissant mais jamais je ne pourrais faire une chose pareille. Arrivé à sa portée, je me retrouve entravé à mon tour, les bras suspendu et d'un coup de baguette mon tee-shirt disparaît. Je peux lire la folie qui l'anime à cet instant, cette étincelle qui montre clairement qu'il est déterminé et que rien ne l'arrêtera. Des images me reviennent en mémoire, cette douleur qui m'a traversée, mes larmes qui ont coulées. Hermione a beau essayé de le raisonner, de le calmer mais rien n'y fait et déjà je vois apparaître l'engin de torture qu'il a prévu pour moi. Je reconnais aussitôt l'arme, on l'a étudiée en histoire de la magie, il s'agit du fouet en neuf parties, une arme orientale utilisée pendant la chasse aux sorcières. Le fouet en neuf parties est composé de tiges d'aciers reliés entre elles, la dernière fait une quinzaine de centimètres, elle est lestée et recouverte de pointes. C'était une arme souvent utilisée au cours des interrogatoires, à coup sûr tout le monde avouait n'importe quoi dès que les premiers coups tombaient et qu'il arrachait au passage des morceaux de peaux et de chairs. Il fait tournoyer l'objet au-dessus de sa tête, passe derrière moi pendant qu'elle hurle pour qu'il arrête.

\- Ferme les yeux Hermione, lui dis-je, ferme les yeux.

J'essaye de lui sourire mais je ne suis pas sûr d'être convaincant et le premier coup tombe. Encore plus affreux que ce que j'avais imaginé en cours, rien n'est comparable à ça, je ne m'entends même pas hurler, un liquide chaud coule le long de mon dos, l'odeur du sang devient de plus en plus puissante. Un deuxième coup tout aussi puissant, j'ai l'impression que des griffes acérées se sont plantées dans mes chairs et arrachent tout sur leurs passages. Je m'évanouis sous l'effet de la douleur mais Ron n'a pas prévu que les choses s'arrêtent là, il me réveille d'une décharge et quand j'ouvre les yeux, je n'entends plus que les pleurs d'Hermione. Puis alors que je sais que l'arme va à nouveau labourer mon dos, la porte explose. Je n'arrive pas à voir ce qui se passe, j'entends juste un sort, puis un autre et lointainement la voix de mon amie puis plus rien.

POV DRAGO

J'ai compris qu'il se passait quelque chose quand Blaise est venu me voir affolé. Hermione ne s'est pas rendu à leur rendez-vous et personne n'a vu sa petite amie. Il s'inquiète et au vu de la tension qui règne en ce moment chez les Gryffondor, il craint que quelqu'un s'en prenne à elle. Alors je prends la carte et tout de suite, je sais. Nous courons aussi vite que possible pour arriver face à une porte protégée par un sort. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps d'agir que déjà mon compagnon l'a fait exploser. Et puis je le vois, à peine conscient, du sang dégoulinant, formant une flaque sous ses pieds, puis ce regard empli de folie, de rage, de haine. Je ne comprends pas le sort qu'il essaye de me lancer mais moi je n'hésite pas, je ne tremble pas, je formule ces petits mots qui font instantanément de moi un assassin. Blaise se précipite vers sa petite amie alors que je vais vers Harry. Au vu des blessures, je n'ose pas le toucher, j'essaye de l'appeler, je crie son prénom mais aucune réponse ne s'échappe de ses lèvres. Blaise part chercher l'infirmière et la directrice pendant que j'essaye en vain de l'aider. Mes doigts tremblent en dégageant quelques mèches de son visage et quand l'infirmière arrive, elle l'emmène avec elle sans que je ne puisse le suivre. La directrice complètement perdue, passe son regard du cadavre de Ron à la flaque de sang sur le sol pour tomber sur Hermione recroquevillée sur le sol en train de pleurer. J'ai beau lui dire, lui crier que je dois absolument suivre Harry, elle ne me laisse pas faire et Blaise doit lui expliquer ce que je suis incapable de faire. Je suis immédiatement conduit dans un cachot sous le château alors que Blaise proteste et qu'il insiste pour qu'on aille voir mon brun.

Après des heures où l'impression de devenir fou grandit, je m'assois et réalise que je viens d'ôter la vie d'une personne. Blaise revient me voir et me rassure, Harry va s'en sortir, il va survivre à ses blessures et il m'informe également que mes parents sont dans le bureau de la directrice avec le Ministre de la Magie.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, avec Hermione on a expliqué tout ce qui s'est passé. Tu seras bientôt libre.

\- Mais ça n'effacera pas ce que j'ai fait.

\- Tu as fait ce que tu devais faire Drago, tu le sais très bien.

Et c'est vrai une part de moi sait que je n'avais pas le choix, que rien n'aurait pu le raisonner mais ça n'empêche pas qu'ôter la vie, reste un acte lourd de conséquences. Blaise doit repartir, il m'informe qu'il retourne à l'infirmerie et qu'il va veiller sur eux. Les heures passent et finalement lorsque le jour se lève, McGonagall m'emmène dans son bureau. J'y retrouve mes parents, le Ministre et si ma mère vient tout de suite s'enquérir de ma santé, mon père reste égal à lui-même. La directrice prend la parole.

\- Drago, tes amis Blaise et Hermione m'ont expliqué ce qui s'est passé. Ils m'ont également appris divers événements qui se sont déroulés plus tôt dans l'année scolaire. J'aimerais savoir pourquoi vous n'êtes pas venus me voir, pourquoi aucun de vous n'est venu m'informer de ce qui se passait ?

\- Harry ne voulait pas vous prévenir, je crois qu'au fond il ne voulait pas apporter plus de problèmes à la famille Weasley. J'ai fait ce que je pouvais avec Pansy pour le soigner à chaque fois, mais c'est devenu incontrôlable.

\- J'ai bien compris que c'était de la légitime défense et l'analyse de la baguette de Ron confirme qu'il a jeté un sortilège impardonnable juste avant de mourir. Si tu n'avais pas réussi à te défendre, j'ai bien peur qu'à cette heure-ci je serais en train d'annoncer ta mort à tes parents. Je sais que la guerre a aiguisé nos réflexes, qu'elle a fait en sorte que nous ayons des automatismes qu'il nous faudra perdre et personne ici ne va te réprimander pour ce qui est arrivé. Déjà avant qu'on parle de ce qui va se passer je tiens à te dire qu'Harry est sauf. Il va devoir rester à l'infirmerie quelques jours mais il va bien, dès qu'il a ouvert les yeux il a demandé à te voir. Blaise lui a expliqué la situation et on a dû lui donner une potion pour qu'il dorme afin de le calmer. Ensuite j'ai donc dû prévenir le Ministre de la Magie, il y a eu un mort et ça va donc au-delà de mes compétences de directrice. Néanmoins et au vu des preuves apportées par tes camardes, la légitime défense sera retenue mais tu vas devoir passer devant une commission de discipline. Ton père s'est arrangé pour que l'audience soit dans deux jours mais en attendant tu vas devoir retourner chez toi et y rester sous la garde de tes parents. Tu reviendras dès que le jugement aura été rendu. Tout ceci est uniquement juridique mais le père de Ron travaille aussi au ministère et si on ne suit pas les règles ça pourrait tourner en ta défaveur.

\- Je veux voir Harry avant de partir.

\- Comme je te l'ai dit on lui a donné une potion pour le faire dormir mais si tu veux tu peux aller le voir mais ça doit être rapide Drago, les parents de Ron ne vont plus tarder à arriver et il vaudrait mieux que tu ne sois pas là quand ça va arriver.

Je lui fais un signe de tête pour lui dire que j'ai compris et mes parents me conduisent en silence à l'infirmerie. Ma mère rentre avec moi alors que mon père reste dehors, je me précipite dans la salle pour être à ses côtés et quand je le vois allongé sur le ventre, le dos couvert d'onguents, je me sens misérable de n'avoir pas pu le protéger. Une de mes mains glissent sur sa joue, écarte quelques mèches qui retombent sur ses yeux, je me penche pour l'embrasser du bout des lèvres et à ce moment, je vois ses magnifiques yeux vert s'ouvrirent sur moi. Mon cœur s'emballe, mon corps tremble et si je le pouvais je le prendrais dans mes bras. Il me sourit tendrement, tend une main qui vient se poser sur ma joue et m'attire à lui faiblement pour m'embrasser. Je lui murmure que ça va aller, que ça va bien se passer mais que je vais devoir partir pour quelques jours. Je n'arrive pas à retenir quelques larmes qu'il essuie du bout des doigts.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, me dit-il. Je serais sur pied dans un jour ou deux et dès que je suis capable de me relever, je viens te rejoindre.

\- Je pense pas que mon père accepte ça. Mes parents n'étaient pas au courant pour nous deux et mon père ne m'a pas adressé la parole depuis qu'il est arrivé.

\- Tu devrais savoir que ton père ne m'arrêtera pas, rien ne m'empêchera d'être avec toi Drago.

Je l'embrasse à nouveau conscient que je dois me dépêcher et ma mère se rapproche, pose une main sur mon épaule avant de nous dire.

\- Tu pourras venir dès que tu seras sur pied Harry, personne ne te refuseras l'accès de notre maison, ni moi ni mon mari. Tu as ma parole.

Je la regarde et la remercie profondément pour ses paroles et après un dernier baiser, je le laisse dans cette salle, entouré d'Hermione, de Blaise et de Pansy qui est arrivée dans la nuit. Je finis par arriver chez moi et file m'enfermer dans ma chambre en priant pour pouvoir le reprendre dans mes bras le plus rapidement possible.

FIN POV DRAGO

Je viens de passer soixante-douze heures à soigner mes blessures et même si j'ai encore mal je parviens maintenant à me lever. Hermione est sortie de l'infirmerie le jour même mais elle a passé la majorité de son temps avec moi suivie par un Blaise ultra possessif qui ne la laisse plus seule une seule seconde. Pansy a aussi passé une grande partie de ses journées avec moi à me rassurer sur l'état de Drago et maintenant que je peux enfin me lever, je n'attends pas une minute de plus et file voir la directrice pour l'informer de mon choix. Elle accepte ma demande et me laisse partir sur le champ. Juste après avoir prévenu mes amis, je prends la direction du manoir et me retrouve face à cette grande entrée. Je n'hésite pas plus longtemps et sonne à la porte, un elfe de maison vient m'ouvrir et aussitôt il me reconnaît et s'incline avant de me laisser entrer. Il m'informe que Drago est au ministère avec ces parents et qu'ils ne vont plus tarder à arriver mais que si je le désire, qu'il peut aller les prévenir de mon arrivée. Je le remercie mais lui signifie que je vais plutôt attendre et propose de repasser un peu plus tard mais ce dernier précise que la maîtresse des lieux a laissé des instructions stipulant que si j'arrivais on devait me traiter comme un invité de marque. J'ai du mal à rester calme, je tourne en rond dans cet immense salon et ne fait même pas attention à ce qui m'entoure puis après une longue attente, j'entends un pop que je reconnais aussitôt, suivit de deux autres et mon cœur s'emballe quand enfin je le vois devant moi. J'ai à peine le temps de saluer ses parents que déjà je me précipite sur lui et le prends dans mes bras. La sensation de son corps contre le mien m'a manquée plus que je ne l'imaginais, tout comme son odeur, sa chaleur. Conscient que son père nous regarde et alors que je ne veux pas envenimer la situation, je me détache de Drago et salue ces parents comme il se doit. Narcissa me prend dans ses bras pour une accolade qui me surprend, mais je la laisse faire et leur demande comment ça s'est passé. Mon blond m'explique qu'aucune charge ne sera retenue contre lui et que la légitime défense a été retenue. Il m'informe aussi que les parents de Ron étaient présents lors de l'audience et que la séance a été plutôt éprouvante, il m'explique aussi qu'il ne pourra retourner à l'école que dans une semaine le temps que tous les papiers soient faits et déjà sa mère me propose de rester avec Drago jusqu'à ce que nous retournions au château. Seulement son père ne dit toujours rien, il reste égal à lui-même et sa froideur m'indique clairement que je ne suis pas le bienvenu.

\- Je ne veux pas vous déranger je sais très bien que Monsieur Malefoy ne m'apprécie pas je voulais juste voir Drago et être sûr qu'il allait bien.

\- Le fait que je ne dise rien ne t'autorise pas à faire tes propres conclusions Harry, me dit alors son père, je sais très bien ce que tu as fait pour nous tous et je sais aussi que tu as sauvé la vie de mon fils, en revanche j'aurais préféré qu'il me prévienne de votre relation qui d'après ce que j'ai compris dure depuis plusieurs mois. Tu peux rester si tu le désires.

À peine a-t-il finit sa phrase que déjà il s'éloigne et Drago m'invite à le suivre dans sa chambre. La porte se referme et je me jette sur lui pour l'embrasser fougueusement. Il m'a tellement manqué durant ces quelques jours, trois petits jours pour certains mais qui, à moi, m'ont paru une éternité. Je retrouve avec joie la douceur de ses lèvres, la tendresse de sa langue dansant contre la mienne et ses mains qui accrochent mes hanches pour me rapprocher un peu plus de lui. Il m'attire sur le lit et nous nous installons pour discuter un peu.

\- Comment tu te sens ?, me demande-t-il.

\- Beaucoup mieux, je dois encore mettre de la pommade pendant quelques jours le temps que ce soit bien cicatrisé mais bientôt je n'aurai plus rien.

\- Tant mieux et Hermione ?

\- Elle va bien aussi, Blaise se fait un devoir de ne pas la quitter une minute et d'après les rumeurs, elle n'est pas retournée dans son dortoir depuis. Et toi est-ce que ça va ?

\- Mieux maintenant que tu es là. C'est dingue comme tu m'as manqué, j'ai presque pas dormi ces derniers jours.

\- Et tes parents comment ils prennent tout ça ?

\- C'est vrai que j'aurais dû leur dire pour nous deux mais ça ne m'a même pas traversé l'esprit, ma mère le prend plutôt bien, elle est surtout rassurée qu'il n'y ait pas de conséquences pour tout ça. Mais je crois qu'elle est contente pour nous deux, bien que mes parents soient pas les plus expressifs au monde.

\- T'as pu parler un peu avec ton père ?

\- Pas beaucoup, il ne m'a adressé la parole que lorsque nous sommes arrivés ici et j'ai eu le droit à un interrogatoire en règle mais il va s'y faire et le fait qu'il t'ait permis de rester est déjà un très bon point.

\- C'est vrai. Tu m'as vraiment manqué tu sais.

Pour accompagner mes paroles je le prends dans mes bras et lorsqu'il répond à mon étreinte je me sens rassuré et apaisé. Nous restons ensemble, l'un à côté de l'autre et ne sortons de la chambre que pour prendre nos repas. Finalement en fin de journée, Drago me propose de faire le tour de la maison et je découvre qu'il faut carrément une carte pour se repérer. Il rigole en me disant qu'on s'y habitue et que lorsqu'il était enfant il adorait courir dans les couloirs ce qui rendait fou son père. Il finit par me montrer l'extérieur où trône une immense piscine ainsi qu'un grand jardin. La nuit est un peu fraîche, bientôt Noël sera là et, avec, les prochaines vacances. Je frissonne un peu mais profite de l'air frais pour me détendre. Drago vient se placer derrière moi et m'entoure de ses bras pour me réchauffer. Je laisse ma tête reposer sur son épaule et me retourne pour l'étreindre à mon tour. Je me laisse bercer par son corps, par sa respiration et profite de ce moment où nous sommes enfin en paix l'un avec l'autre. Après quelques minutes, on retourne à l'intérieur, ses parents sont installés dans le salon face à un grand feu de cheminée, pour la première fois je vois le père de Drago sous un nouveau jour, il tient sa femme dans ses bras et dépose des baisers sur sa chevelure blonde. Ils semblent plus soudés que je ne l'avais imaginé, nous nous éloignons discrètement et retournons dans la chambre de mon blond pour ne pas les déranger. Il s'occupe de mes soins et semble rassuré de voir que je vais beaucoup mieux. Nous finissons par nous coucher dans les bras l'un de l'autre et ne nous réveillons que le lendemain en milieu de matinée.

POV DRAGO

Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, Harry est endormi dans mes bras. C'est dingue ce qu'il a pu me manquer pendant ces quelques jours, je crois que j'étais plus inquiet pour lui que pour mon audience. Mais le voir me revenir m'a rassuré, je sais qu'il n'est pas forcément à l'aise dans ma famille et pourtant il n'a pas hésité une seconde, il s'est précipité chez moi pour me retrouver. Je caresse doucement sa joue alors qu'il commence à remuer contre moi. Et quand cet abysse vert rencontre mon regard, je lui souris avant de l'embrasser. Mes lèvres retrouvent les siennes avec un plaisir que je ne dissimule pas et quand je l'entends gémir doucement contre moi, je l'attire d'avantage contre mon corps. J'ai besoin de le sentir, de percevoir cette chaleur qui n'appartient qu'à lui et qui a le don de m'apaiser en l'espace de quelques secondes. Ses mains s'agrippent à mes cheveux alors que nos langues entrent dans une danse sensuelle. Rapidement, mon corps réagit et je sens qu'il en est de même pour lui alors que nos membres roulent l'un contre l'autre à travers nos sous-vêtements. Mes gémissements se perdent sur sa langue, et pour une fois c'est lui qui accentue ses mouvements de hanches pour me faire comprendre qu'il me désire. Je le laisse faire, et je me retrouve sur le dos alors qu'il me surplombe et que j'admire son corps partiellement dénudé. Son bassin ondule, frotte délicieusement contre mon sexe bandé et à chaque contact je gémis un peu plus. Harry prend sa baguette et lance un sort d'insonorisation sur ma chambre avant de reprendre et de laisser ses mains vagabonder sur mon torse. Il se penche vers moi, parsème mon cou de baisers, me mord légèrement par moments et continue son exploration sur mon torse. Sa langue redessine les contours de mon corps, trace de longs sillons qui me brûlent presque par moment et vient choir à la lisière de mon boxer. Une fraction de secondes, son regard croise le mien, je le vois aussi fiévreux que moi alors que mon sexe palpite sous le tissu. Ses doigts glissent sous l'élastique, font tomber ce vêtement superflu, son visage se frotte contre moi et déjà je me cambre pour accentuer ce contact. Sa langue se pose sur mon membre, le redessine, se glisse sur toute sa longueur et après une minute de cette lente torture, il me prend en bouche, m'englobe, et coulisse de bas en haut pour mon plus grand plaisir. Il prend tout son temps pour me découvrir et m'enserrer entre ses lèvres. Je passe mes mains dans ses cheveux et le pousse à accélérer un peu alors que mes gémissements se répercutent contre les murs de ma chambre. Je me sens à bout, à deux doigts de jouir sur sa langue mais il le sent et s'arrête à temps et se déshabille sous mes yeux. J'aime la façon dont il prend son temps pour faire l'amour, la manière dont il apprécie chaque seconde de nos échanges et la façon dont il me regarde tout le temps pour me voir lorsque je suis au comble du plaisir. Il se prépare face à moi, glisse sur ses doigts pour me laisser le passage ensuite, je grogne presque en le voyant faire et quand enfin il place mon sexe contre son intimité, je l'attrape par les hanches et attends qu'il s'empale de lui-même. Enfin je retrouve cet étau, chaud et moite, ce corps qui me compresse comme personne d'autre et quand enfin je suis complètement en lui je grogne de satisfaction. Mes mains le suivent dans ses mouvements, vont probablement laisser des marques sur ses hanches quand je m'agrippe un peu trop fort mais au vu des sons qui filtrent à travers ses lèvres, je sais qu'il apprécie autant que moi. Il se cambre d'avantage, cherche à se donner un maximum de plaisir et quand il percute cette zone particulière en lui, il crie à son tour, incapable de se retenir. Mes hanches se mouvent à leurs tours, pilonnent avec force ce point si sensible chez mon partenaire qui finit par se saisir de son sexe pour lui imposer les même mouvements. Au bout de quelques minutes, n'y tenant plus, je me déverse en lui avant qu'il ne me suive de près. Lorsqu'il s'allonge sur moi, il me dit qu'il m'aime et je lui répète ces quelques mots que je n'avais jamais dit à personne d'autre.

Le moment venu, nous retournons au château, et retrouvons tous nos amis. Hermione a été transférée dans notre maison pendant notre absence, Pansy a appuyé sa demande et Blaise est plus que ravi de la savoir en sécurité. Ginny est rentrée chez elle, personne ne sait exactement quand elle va revenir et mon brun lui a envoyé une lettre pour lui présenter ces condoléances, à elle et sa famille.

Les vacances de Noël arrivent à grands pas, et des décorations fleurissent un peu partout dans les couloirs. Harry semble ravie de voir ça et lors du dernier week-end libre, il m'entraîne avec lui pour aller faire les magasins, et ressors avec une montagne de cadeaux. On mange dans un petit restaurant et nous rentrons en fin de journée. Le soir venue, après avoir fait l'amour, je le serre contre moi avant de lui faire une proposition.

\- On pourrait partir tous les deux pendant les vacances ? Juste toi et moi, loin du reste du monde.

\- T'es sérieux ?

\- Est-ce que j'ai l'habitude de ne pas l'être ?

\- J'adorerais qu'on parte ensemble, surtout pendant les fêtes de Noël.

\- Ma famille possède une maison au bord de la mer et je dirais pas non a un peu de soleil, t'en penses quoi ?

\- Que je te suivrai n'importe où, qu'importe si c'est sous la neige ou au soleil.

Je l'embrasse rapidement avant de lui dire que je l'emmène donc profiter du soleil pendant deux semaines. Nous prévenons nos amis de notre future escapade et ces derniers semblent ravis pour nous. Je préviens également mes parents et nous passons les jours suivants à nous préparer pour notre voyage. Le moment venu, nous partons ensemble et nous retrouvons sur une plage de sable fin face à une grande maison en bois. J'ai demandé à un elfe de maison de venir préparer la maison avant notre arrivée et de la décorer en vue des fêtes de Noël et quand mon brun découvre notre petit nid, il est soufflé par ce qu'il découvre. Je venais souvent ici quand j'étais enfant mais en grandissant, les affaires de mon père lui prenaient trop de temps et ça fait des années que je n'y avais pas mis les pieds. Je me sens un peu nostalgique et en même temps assez excité de me faire de nouveaux souvenirs avec lui. Nous nous installons rapidement et déjà Harry m'attire dehors pour profiter de la plage, de l'eau tiède et du calme environnant. Rien ne peut venir troubler notre tranquillité ici, le voisin le plus proche est à des kilomètres et aucun touriste ne s'aventure ici grâce à divers sorts pour les repousser. Nous passons nos journées à faire l'amour sur la plage, à profiter de l'eau et du soleil qui dorent nos peaux. Nous fêtons notre premier Noël ensemble et lorsque nous reprenons les cours, nous sommes plus soudés que jamais.

FIN POV DRAGO

La fin de l'année avance trop vite et les examens sont déjà là. Heureusement entre Drago et Hermione j'ai gardé un bon niveau et le jour venu, je ne suis pas aussi inquiet que certains autres de mes camarades. Ça fait déjà un peu plus de huit mois que Drago est moi sommes ensemble et je ne me vois pas reprendre ma vie dehors sans lui. On a déjà abordé le sujet mais nous n'avons pas encore pris de décision mis-à-part que nous allons passer quelques jours chez ses parents. Ces derniers veulent nous voir tous les deux si j'ai bien compris et ça, ça me stresse bien plus que mes résultats. Pour fêter la fin des cours, Pansy a prévu une petite fête pour les Serpentard dans la chambre des secrets, d'ailleurs, on se demande encore si on va transmettre le secret de cette pièce aux sixième année ou si on va laisser cette salle retomber dans l'oubli. Blaise et Hermione sont toujours ensemble ce qui surprend tout le monde, tous ceux connaissant le jeune homme savent que la stabilité n'est pas son fort. Le moment venu, lors de notre dernier jour, nous nous disons tous au revoir sur le quai de la gare, nous nous promettons tous de nous revoir rapidement et avec Drago, nous rejoignons ses parents qui nous attendent patiemment. Arrivé chez mon blond, je me sens assez nerveux, mais Narcissa me détend et m'invite à faire comme chez moi. Le soir, après le repas, son père nous propose de le suivre au salon. Il s'installe face à nous alors que nos doigts sont entrelacés.

J'ai bien réfléchi, je réalise pleinement que votre histoire est sérieuse et même si par le passé nous ne nous sommes pas toujours bien entendus, je sais mieux que quiconque ce que nous te devons Harry. Je vois que mon fils est heureux avec toi et bien que nous allons devoir nous faire au fait de ne pas avoir de petits enfants avant un long moment, on a commencé à penser à votre avenir. Je sais que vous devez avoir vos propres projets mais si vous le désirez, et comme cadeau, nous aimerions vous offrir un bien immobilier. Il y a quelques mois, j'ai eu l'occasion de faire une bonne affaire, j'ai acheté une belle maison un peu éloignée de Près au lard. J'ai préparé tous les papiers, si vous le souhaitez, demain vous irez la visiter et si elle vous plaît, vous n'aurez qu'à signer les papiers pour qu'elle soit à vous. Au niveau financier, je sais que vous allez vous en sortir et avec cette maison vous pourrez prendre votre temps pour trouver votre voie. Bien sûr Drago tu as toujours une place dans l'entreprise familiale si tu le souhaites mais au cas où, tu peux choisir autre chose. Je sais que je ne suis pas l'homme le plus démonstratif au monde mais tout ce qui m'importe c'est le bonheur de mon fils et je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi heureux que depuis qu'il est avec toi.

Avec Drago, on ne sait pas comment réagir à cette annonce mais nous sommes tous les deux heureux de savoir qu'on va pouvoir vivre ensemble d'ici peu de temps. Nous allons visiter la maison dès le lendemain matin et emménageons dans la foulée non sans quelques larmes de la part de Narcissa, qui bien qu'heureuse pour nous, a du mal à se séparer de son fils. Nous entamons alors un nouveau chapitre de notre histoire, un début de vie à deux qui nous emmènera probablement à des moments merveilleux et d'autre un peu moins bons, mais je suis prêt pour ça, prêt pour ce nouveau chapitre que nous allons écrire à deux.

FIN


End file.
